To Be or not to Be a Killer
by The Reaper Only
Summary: There are twisted people in the Galaxy, some more than others. Hako is not the exception, she's one of the most dangerous persons in the whole galaxy, but what happens when she joins forces with a group of misfits in a fight to save the galaxy? Will they succeed or fail epically?
1. The universe is a strange place

**I will be honest with you, i don´t know if the Guardians are going to be on Infinity War. Some say yes others say no and i want to know for sure. Of course i´m going to make a secuel of this fic when the next Guardians of the Galaxy film appear in 2017. Enjoy this XD and if you want to read a fic about the avengers, i´m making one, it´s called MCU Daughter of Darkness.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : The Universe is a strange place

People often thinks that life it´s simple. Like a flow that go in one direction and never changes it´s course because it´s already been decided. They are wrong, very wrong. Hako was aware of that and always was prepared for anything that life throw at her. She was always a step ahead of everyone, not always actually nobody it´s perfect. If everyone was perfect, life wouldn´t exist in the first place.

Hako lately think that life only was fair with those who are assholes to everyone else. There was a lot of examples, like Yondu Udonda: The guy it´s an asshole, a Ravenger and a murdered. His life until now was perfect... according to him. Hako decided to let it go for today, now she was enjoying her "day off" altought she don´t have an actual work. She´s a Bounty Hunter/Assassin, when she´s not hunting someone down, she get´s call to kill someone.

Today was a peaceful day, nobody call her so she decided to sleep. Before she could finally fall sleep someone call her, not only that, it was a video call. She get dress because she wasn´t wearing anything at all, it was her day so she could do whatever she wants in her ship. She wear an old long black coat, white t-shirt with a red tie around her neck, Long Brown pants and black shoes. She see herself in the mirror and see her long white hair was messy but she leave it like that, she like it when it´s messy. Her eyes have white pupils with red iris on it and her skin was like the terrans but a little white that´s a feature that her species have. She´s a Derran, maybe the last one her species. She doesn´t know if that´s true, her planet was invaded by the Chitaris a long time ago and her people were slaughtered. She hasn´t even born at that time.

"Who is it?" Hako answer the call

"Are you Hako?" In the other side of the call was Yondu Udonda. She know him but he don´t know her, Hako worked with one of his Ravengers but never have the pleasure to meet him in person.

"Yeah, that´s me. What do i own the pleasure, Yondu?"

"I have a work for you. One of my men´s stole something from me and i want him and that object back to me"

"Alright, give me all i need to know about him and i´ll get him back to you"

"Just for you know, i put a price to his head. I´ll give you the double of the reward if you get him in 6 hours" Hako´s eyes widen

"Deal! Pass the info and see you in a couple of hours" She cut the call and a file got to her Tablet. "Let´s see... Peter Quill, Terran... 40 thousand Units huh?... I´m rich!" Hako run to the front of the ship and drive like mad. She know for a fact that if this Peter Quill stole something that it worth a lot of money then he´ll go to a certain shop in Xandar where the Ravengers often go as well the Bounty Hunters... it was that or Knowhere, where he could sell it to Taneleer Tivan. Xandar was closer so she decided to start there, she speed up when there is a lot of money in game she could be ruthless.

* * *

Hako got to Xandar faster than expected, she prepared herself for anything. She test her guns before going out of the ship. Derrans have a hidden weapon, when they are defenseless they could use their own blood as a weapon. They could solidify it to use it as a knife or even a sword, and her wounds close up in a matter of minutes if they aren´t threating.

She got out and go to the shop she expect to find Quill. She got to a fountain and look around until she spot Quill talking to a woman. Meanwhile near Hako was an unussual duo of Bounty Hunters, a Flora Colossus and a talking racoon. The racoon was seeing through a scanner to see if there was someone worth money.

"Xandarians, What a bunch of losers. All of ´em in a big hurry to get from somethin´ stupid to nothing at all" The racoon say to no one in particular "Look at this guy! They call us criminals when he´s out here assaulting us with that hair cut?!" The racoon point a man with blonde hair "And what is this thing? Thinkin´ it´s so cool! It´s not cool to get help! Walk by yourself you little gargoyle!" He was seeing a child that was in his 5 maybe 6 years "And look at Mr. Smiles over here. Where´s your wife, old man? What a Class A pervert!" He was laughing at him "Right, Groot?" He turn around and side his partner drinking water from the fountain "Don´t drink fountain water, you idiot! That´s disgusting!" Groot backed away from the fountain and shake his head "Yes you did! I just saw you doing it! Why are you lying?" Rocket look around and spot Hako looking at the bridge in front of her, he use the scanner on her and the information came out.

 _ **Name: Hako**_

 _ **Species: Half-Derran**_

 _ **Profession: Bounty Hunter/Assassin**_

 _ **(Extremely Dangerous, If you see her call the authorities immediatly)**_

 _ **Wanted: Alive**_

 _ **Guarantor: Thanos**_

 _ **Bounty: 10,000,000 Units**_

"Thanos?! Damn girl what did you do to piss him off? On the other hand... ten millon Units!" Rocket was considering it but in the end he decided to leave her be. If Thanos is looking for her then he and Groot would get in some bigger problems. Thanos is problems, nothing more nothing else. "A Derran... her species is extint. Poor girl" Then the scanner start to beep, it found something. "Groot, i got one" he point at a terran "Ok, humie. How bad does someone wanna find you?" The Information came out instantly

 _ **Name: Peter Quill**_

 _ **Species: Terran**_

 _ **Wanted: Alive**_

 _ **Guarantor: Yondu Udonta**_

 _ **Bounty: 40,000 Units**_

"Forty Thousand Units! Groot, We´re gonna be rich!" Rocket turn around and Groot was drinking from the fountain again, he sighed "Groot, stop that!"

Hako saw Quill enter the store like she predicted he would do, she decided to wait. If Quill sold the object, then Hako would take him first, go to the store, kill the owner, retrive the object and fly to Yondu as fast as she can. It was the perfect plan!... of course someone always have to appear... Gamora.

Hako recognice her, Gamora was working for Ronan so if she was here then she was about to start some fight. Hako hoped that she didn´t mess with her target. Gamora lean in a wall near the door of the store, much to Hako´s luck looks like she was also waiting for Quill. Peter Quill was push out of the store by the owner and close the door immediatly, Peter was angry and yell at him.

"We have a Deal, man!" Peter spot Gamora eating a fruit

"Bad day?" She ask

"He backed out of the freaking deal" Hako saw Gamora eyeing the orb he have in his hand, she was more interested in the orb than Peter.

"So, it´s the orb you´re looking for... to bad. I saw it first" Hako prepared herself to knock Peter down but Gamora attack first. She kick Peter in the gut, took the Orb and run away. Peter run after her. "You have to be FUCKING kidding me!" She run after them too. Peter threw a electric rope at Gamora and tied itself around her legs, making her fall. Gamora untied herself and kick Peter againg. They fight in the floor for a few seconds then Gamora rolled on top of him. She got out her knife and was about to kill him

"This wasn´t the plan" She say before Rocket dived at her, knocking her off of Peter.

"Put him in the bag! Put him in the bag!" Rocket yell at Groot, Hako was confused by the whole scene before her. She didn´t wasted time and run after Peter, Hako throw a knife at him and he let go of the Orb that fall from the bridge.

"Calm a little, will ya? I need you alive, don´t make me kill you before give you to Yondu" Hako say to Peter

"Don´t worry, i´m calm" He kick her in the gut but she stop it with her bare hand

"Now what? ... cowboy" Hako smile at him, she wasn´t even trying but she let her guard down, Peter take the gun he had in his belt and shoot her. He then saw Gamora running away with the Orb, down the bridge. He jump and lean on her. Gamora roll and she was again in top of him

"You never learn" She say

"I never do, it´s a defect" Peter put a rocket in her back and she went flying to the fountain. Peter got up wih the Orb in his hand, but Groot put him in the bag before he could say victory. Hako jump from the Bridge and was now in

front of the Bounty Hunters duo.

"Hand him over and no one will get hurt"

"You wish, he´s ours"

"Yondu send me, he´s mine!"

"Sorry, Derran. He´s coming with us!"

"Do you want to see another day? PUT. THE TERRAN. DOWN. NOW!" She was pointing at him with her laser gun now, one shot and he´ll be history.

"I want to see you trying yo-" Rocket stop and look, behind her was coming Gamora with a sword now "You gotta be kidding me" Gamora push him away, ignored Hako and attack Groot. She slash his arms until she cut them off. Gamora open the sack only to get electrocuted by Peter and fall to the ground unconcious. Hako was about to run after him when she saw Rocket aiming at him.

"I live for the simple things, like how much this is gonna hurt you" He shoot and electrocuted Peter "Yeah. Writhhe, Litlle man"

"Thanks for that, now is mine" Hako was walking toward Peter when Rocket stop her

"Wait! He´s ours i already told you!"

"Well i don´t see your name in his ass that say he´s yours"

"YOU!..."

"Let´s make a deal... Yondu say he´ll pay me 80 thousands if i give him Quill in about..." She look down at her watch "3 hours. What do you say if we share the money?" Rocket smile at the mention of money.

"... Alright, now that´s more i like it" He turn around to see Groot Whine about his cuted arms "It´ll grow back, you d´ast idiot, quit whining" Suddenly the Nova Corps appear and shot suspension beams at them.

"Subject 89P13 and Derran, Drop your weapons!" One of the officers say

"Fuck!" Hako yell

"By the authority of the Nova Corps, you are under arrest for endangerment to life and destruction of property!"

"Well... it have to happen eventually" Hako raise her hand in sign of defeat. She knows when to surrender and know she doesn´t have a better option.


	2. Kyln

**Chapter 2** : Kyln

The five of them, Peter, Gamora, Rocket, Groot and Hako were waiting for their sentences. They were call one by one to see their records. First was Gamora, Hako was surprise to find she was adopted by Thanos and geneticcally modified to be an assassin, "Heartless Bastard" was all she can think. Next was Rocket or "Subject 89P13" he was the result of illegal experiments. After him came Groot, the Flora Colossus. Then Peter Quill also known as "Star-Lord", Hako laugh at him, she thinks that was the stupidest alias ever.

"Get in the line-up!" A guard yell at Hako, she got up and stand before the guards while the see through her records

"Hako, 26 years old. Originally from Derra. She´s the last member of her species. She´s a Heartless assassins, kill every target without questioning and without fail. Witness claim that she was working Ronan but those were only rumors. Until now she kill near 2,056 people in the whole galaxy" The guard was seeing what´s left on the record and his eyes widen "She´s the biological Daughter of Thanos" Everyone gasped including Gamora, Peter, Rocket and Groot.

"Surprise, Officer?" Hako smile viciously at him

"Very..." The officer close her records

"What a bunch of a-holes, Transport all five to the kyln. Have extra precaution on Hako, she need more than a handcuff" Hako leave and sit next to Gamora, turn to see her and smile at her.

"I can´t believe Thanos replace me with someone like you... sister"

* * *

When they got to kyln, Gamora, Peter, Groot and Rocket were handcuffed while the guard put a straitjacket on Hako. They were walking into the prison now, Gamora was first, then Rocket, Peter, Groot and last was Hako.

"I guess most of Nove Corps wanna up hold the laws but these ones here, they´re corrupt and cruel" Rocket say while they walk to the kyln "But hey, That´s not a problem. I ain´t gonna be here long. I´ve escaped twenty-two prisons. This one´s no different. You´re lucky the broad showed up, ´cause otherwise, me, Groot and Hako would be collecting that bounty right now, and you´d be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravagers"

"Why did you ally with the Daughter of a maniac?" Peter ask eyeing at Hako to see her reaction, she doesn´t look bothered at all

"Well first of all, thanks for the compliment. Second, Yondu offer me 80 Thousands if i bring you to him in a couple of hours... but now that precious money fly to the window like birds seeking freedom"

"I never could have say it better" Rocket smile at Hako

"I´ve had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years. I ain´t about to be brought down by a tree, a psycho girl and a talking racoon"

"Hold" The guard in the front say, then everyone stop

"What´s a racoon?" Rocket asked not knowing that word. Hako start to laugh

"Are you serious? if you go to terra, you´ll know for sure" She continue to laugh until one of the guard zap her "SON OF A B-" Hako scream "DO THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU! I FUCKING DARE YOU" The guard stop for a moment, he knows how dangerous she is and it´s better to not make her angry, she wasn´t in her cell yet.

"Anyway, this orb has a real shiny blue suitcase, ark of the Covenant, Maltese Falcon sort of vibe, What is it?" Peter ask to Gamora

"I am Groot"

"So what. What´s the Orb?"

"I have no word for an honourless thief" Gamora said crearly angry

"That´s pretty high and mighty, coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac" Gamora turn to Rocket, surprise of what he say "Yeah, i know who you are. Anyone who´s anyone knows who you are"

"Yeah, we know who you are!... Who is she?" Peter asked and Hako facepalm

"Seriously?" Hako couldn´t believe him

"I am Groot"

"Yeah, you said that"

"I wasn´t retrieving the Orb for Ronan, i was betraying him. I had an agreement to sell it to a third party"

"Ronan will find you and kill you, i work for him years ago" Hako say and everyone turn around to see her "Why are you surprise? I´m a Bounty Hunter/Assassin if you offer good money i come running, Ronan make me kill a Xandar politian. I do it, got the money and told him i was done with him. That guy is an asshole... i want his head so badly and put it in my wall" Hako breath like she smell something delicious "With only thinking of the smell of the blood that would came out If i rip his head off..."

"You are freaking me out girl" Peter said uneasy

"Me too" Rocket was with Peter in this one

"I am Groot"

"Well, that´s just as fascinating as the firts 89 times you told me that!" Peter yell and ask to Rocket "Hey, What is wrong with "giving tree" here?"

"He don´t know talkin´good like you and me. So his vocabulistics is limited to "i" and "am" and "Groot" Exclusively in that order"

"Well, i tell you what; that´s gonna wear real thin, real fast" They were walking near a room where the guard keep their weapons and personal belongings. One of them was holding a walkman, Hako recognize them because she have one too but her´s was white.

"Hey! Put that away!" Peter snapped and enter the room before the door close "Listen, you big blue bastard, take those headphones off! That´s mine! Those belong in impound, that tape and that player is mine!" The guard tased him and he fall to the ground, only his knees were supporting him. Hako start to laugh at Peter and the other saw her.

"Let it go, Peter. You´re losing here, hehehehe" The guard zap her again "What now?! I was laughing, fucker!" He did it again and she snapped "That´s it!" She break her straitjacket and strangle the guard, he try to defend himself but it was useless. The others guard came out of the room to help him.

"Hako, let him go. now!" She turn to them, smile viciously.

"Okay" She move her arms and a noise could be heard. She kill the man with her bare hands in seconds "I let him go" The guards were scare of her "Now then... i´m going to make myself clear. If some of you try that again i will end you all by myself. I´m not afraid of dead. I´ll go to my cell and i hope no one disturb me" She turn to the group of misfits she arrive with "Except for them, so take it easy. I´m not going to kill any of you. I have a deal with you Rocket and you are interesting, Groot as well" Hako

go to one of the guards "Can you tell me where´s my cell?"

"First you have to shower, a guard will escort you and the others... and don´t kill another guard"

"hehehe i can´t make any promise" Hako went to Peter and help him to get up then they go to the showers

"... Your deal means nothing now that we are here" Rocket was the first to talk since she kill the guard

"It doesn´t matter now, i think you and Groot are interesting. Can you tell me more about him?"

"Why?"

"No reason... I just want to know why a Flora Colossus is here. They don´t ussually leave their planet"

"Ask him... i don´t know if he´ll talk to you since you kill that with with a freaking smile in your face"

"I see... he doesn´t like violence"

"He´s more of a pacifist, if you ask me"

* * *

After being shower with a thick orange fluid, Hako was throw to a room where Gamora was dressing herself with the prison clothes. Hako grab the clothes and put them on, Gamora turn around so watch her and ask her straigh out

"Why did you leave Thanos?" Hako saw her for a moment, then smile

"... Why are you betraying Ronan and Thanos?"

"I hate them"

"There´s your answer"

"But Thanos is your real father"

"... like i care. Don´t ask again" Hako finish dressing herself and get out of the room, the guard were waiting them to escort them to their cells. Hako was the first to enter the prison and saw a lot of prisoners yelling at her and the group. She smile at them and walk. She decided that if she´s going to escape then she need to make sure to kill a lot of guards to make her way to a ship. It was easy for her, a massacre was her only answer now. Of course, she´ll take Rocket and Groot with her... Peter was optional and Gamora... she don´t actually hate her but she can´t understand why Thanos adopt her. Maybe was because she escape from him a long time ago so he want a child to torture. She decided to take Gamora too and leave her in the first planet she see.

Hako stay close to Rocket to heard what he was saying "A lot of prisoners here lost their families to Ronan and his goons. She´ll last a day, tops" Rocket was talking about Gamora.

"The guards will protect her, right?" Peter ask to Rocket, obviously that won´t happen. It was clear that Peter never been in prison before

"They give a crap, Peter. They don´t care who kill who here" Hako said with her tipical creepy smile

"Like the Psycho said, They don´t care. Their only work is to not let anyone out. For example" Rocket point at Hako "She could kill us all and the guard won´t move a finger to protect the prisoners"

"It´s sad actually. That´s how prison are"

"Whatever nightmares the future holds are dreams compared to what´s behind me" Gamora said calmly

"Really? Say that again when this people try to kill you and we end up saving your ass"

"... You wouldn´t move a finger for me"

"I know... i just want to give you hopes"

Then a giant blue alien stop us, he was eyeing at Peter with a smile in his face. Hako take a few steps closer to Peter, in case something happen she will protect him she need him alive for the reward even if Yondu won´t give her the 80 thousand. She´ll share the money with Rocket and Groot, she could be a murdered but she take promises seriously.

"Check out the new meat" The blue alien said at Peter and touch him "I´m gonna slather you up in Gunavian Jelly" Hako was about to kick his ass and kill him but Groot put two of his fingers in the alien´s nostrils and lifted him up while he scream in pain

"Let´s make something clear! This one here´s OUR booty! you wanna get him? you go through us! or more accurately... we go through you!" Groot broke the aliens noise and let him down, he grab his nose and whine in pain in the floor.

"Rocket... that´s not how you treat people" Hako went to the alien that was in the ground and cut herself in the hand. Blood start to leak from the wound and form a sword, she grab the alien and yell at the prisoners. "Listen up! Touch him" she point at Peter "or them" point at Rocket, Groot and Gamora "and this will happen" she take the alien and slit his throat in front of the entire prison. Everyone went silent "No objections?... good! Now then, do as i say and everyone´s happy" She throw the corpse at a group of prisoners and walk away. Rocket and Groot follow her and Peter stay there a moment.

"I´m with them" He went after them.


	3. Drax

**Chapter 3** : Drax

Hako was walking with Rocket and Groot until she stop in front of a cell. This was her cell.

"Okay guys, this is my stop"

"Alright then, we´ll go to our cell"

"Before that" She cut her finger and let the blood come out, when enough blood come out she made a knife out of it and give it to rocket. The Derran can crystallize their blood and make it nearly impossible to break. "Take this... maybe it won´t do much but just in case"

"Why?"

"Like i say before, you are interesting and i kind of consider you as a "friend" if you will. Besides we still have a deal, the money is not that big now but i still will give you your part. I can be a heartless assassin but i never break a promise. I always keep me word so you can trust in me on that"

"I see... thanks then Hako"

"I am Groot?" Groot ask and Hako could swear that she understand what he was trying to say

"Yes, we can trust her... for now" Hako was right, they still don´t trust her but she could care less about that. When they get the money, they´ll go separte ways.

"Okay, you have my back and i have yours. Well guys, i´m going to sleep see you in the morning"

"Night"

"I am Groot" Peter follow them and stop in front of Hako.

"So... you are planing on take me to Yondu?"

"Yep... so make sure to not get kill before we get out of here" Hako smile at him and turn around

"You know... if you wouldn´t be a Psycho then i think we could be good friend"

"Friend?... I´ll consider you a friend when you do something for me and in return i do something for you. And if there´s time we could talk and get to knowing each other. But you are "a thing" for me now, something that will give me money. If there wasn´t a price in your head then we could be friends Peter Quill"

"I see... you actually don´t look like you kill more than a thousand of people"

"Looks are deceiving, Peter... Today you have to be aware of that. Anyway... prepare yourself, maybe tomorrow i´ll start a massacre so we can get us out of here"

"I hope you don´t, i prefer a clean escape"

"Sorry but there isn´t time to do it the sneaky way"

"..." Peter got quiet for a moment

"I´m going to sleep, you do the same. Bye"

"Good night, Hako"

"I hope so, Peter" Hako enter the cell and close the door.

* * *

 _"What is that?"_

 _"A gem... of infinite power... an Infinity Stone" Hako was seeing at the stone that was glowing in the scepter_

 _"Infinity... Stone..."_

 _"Your destiny lies with this stones Hako. One day i will have them all on my power and when the times come... you´ll be the one that will use them"_

 _"I will... use them? For what?"_

 _"For whatever you want..." Thanos kneel before her "The entire galaxy could be yours, Hako" He smile at her and she return the smile._

Hako wake up immediatly, that wasn´t a dream... it was a memory when she was little and Thanos didn´t use her as a killing machine yet. Sometimes she wake up and ask herself if she should have stay with him after all, he give her a lot but at the same time he took a lot from her. Her planet, her race, her mother, everything. Hako get up and rub her eyes, when she wake up in the middle of the night she can´t come back to sleep so easily so she decided to get out of her cell and look around... the guards wouldn´t bother.

Hako walk through the hallways of the prison until she got to the showers, she hear screams and walk toward them. She wanted to know if the prisoners were about to kill someone so she could enjoy the scene. When she got there she saw Gamora being held against the wall by a big guy, he have bluish grey skin with red tatoos all over his body. She recognize him immediatly, he was Drax the Destroyer. Hako didn´t want him to kill Gamora so she was about to enter and kill him but out of nowhere Peter appear to save her.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! If killing Ronan is truly your purpose, i don´t think this is the best way to go" Peter try to convence him, Hako stay where she was and saw. They didn´t know she was there so she stay quiet and listen to whatever Peter was about to say.

"Are you not the man this wench attempted to kill?!"

"Well, she´s hardly the first woman who´s tried to do that" Peter pulled up his shirt and show him a scar "Look, this is from a smokin` hot Rajak girl; she stabbed me with a fork, didn´t like me skipping out on her at sunrise" Hako smile and imagine the scene, she wanted to laugh but she hold it. Peter tugged his neck line down a little and show another scar, this one a little bigger "And right here, a Kree girl tried to rip out my thorax. She caught me with this skinny little A´askavariian who worked for Nova Records. I just was trying to get information! You ever seen an A´askavariian? Tentacles, needles for teeth. If you think i´m seriously interested in that, then-" Drax was giving him a look, not only him, Gamora the others prisoners and even Rocket. Hako just smile at how stupid he can be and at that point she decided that Peter Quill is a funny guy. Not everyone could make her smile and laugh, it was a shame that she have to give him to Yondu but Money come first for her... then friendship, if there was any.

"You don´t care. But here´s the point; she betrayed Ronan. He´s coming back for her and when he does, that´s when you..." He ran his finger over his throat, Hako recognize the expression but Drax look confuse

"Why would i put my finger on his throat?"

"This is an expression..." Hako turn around and leave for a moment and laugh she couldn´t take it anymore. When she finish, she go back and Peter was still trying to explain to Drax that is better to keep Gamora alive. "What i´m saying is, you want to keep her alive. Don´t do his work for him" Drax look at Gamora for a while and release her from his grip. Gamora fall to the ground and massage her neck, Drax look at the knife.

"I like your knife, i´m keeping it" Drax walk away

"That was my favorite" Said the prisoner.

* * *

Drax walk away and Hako stop him from where she was hiding. She saw him straigh in the eyes and take the knife away from him. She look at it for a moment.

"You know... Did you hear me when i say what happen to those who touch them?" Hako ask with a threating voice

"Yes..."

"Then... why?" Hako take a step closer to him "You are not scare of me?"

"No"

"I see" Hako cut her palm and the blood come out like a lightning and aim at Drax´s neck "If you weren´t Drax the Destroyer... you´ll be dead by now. I won´t kill you... because i think we can make a deal"

"A deal?"

"Yes... you want Ronan, don´t you?"

"... Yes"

"Then... i´m planning on escaping with the group i came in. When we get out, you come with me and together we´ll take down Ronan"

"Why do you want to Kill him? Did he take something from you too?"

"He take away your family... you have a reason. But i... i just want to have his head in my wall. He piss me off" Hako hate Ronan, she work for him before and he think he own her just because she accept the job he entrusted her.

"Alright... but you are helping me to escape and you are going to help me to kill Ronan... What do you want in return?" Hako smile viciously. She was a step closer to what it appear to be only a dream to her. She finally could take revenge.

"I want you to help me... to kill Thanos"

* * *

Hako went to the main hall of the prison and saw Peter talking with Gamora and Rocket. She decided to join them and see what happen. Hako now have Drax on her side, with him she was a step closer to a possible revenge. Thanos is her father but he take everything from her, thanks to him, her race will die with her. A part of her hate him but deep down something was telling her to not bother at all. Hako decided a long time ago that she´ll make him pay for what he did to her race, her planet and her mother. She´ll kill him if it was necesary.

"Listen, i could care less whether you live or die" Said Peter

"Then why did you stop him?" Gamora didn´t know why Peter save her, neither Hako so she wanted to know too

"Simple, you know where to sell my Orb"

"And how are we gonna sell it when we and it are still here?" He smirk and turn to Rocket

"My friend Rocket here, have escaped 22 prisons"

"We´re getting out and then we´re headed straight to Yondu to retrieve your bounty"

"It´s not that much now but is still money"

"How much was your buyer willing to pay you foy my Orb?"

"Five billions units..." Hako´s eyes widen as much as they could

"OH MY GOD!" Hako scream and began to fantasize with everything she could buy with all that money

"Holy shit" said Peter, Rocket couldn´t believe it either

"That Orb is my opportunity to get away from Thanos and Ronan... If you free us, i´ll lead you to the buyer directly and we´ll plit the profit between the four of us"

"I am Groot!" Groot appear out of nowhere, Hako understand what he was trying to say.

"The five of us, don´t forget about or favorite tree over here" Said Hako and went straight to Gamora "And for the record... i get away from Thanos without a single unit in my pocket and i was 15 when i left so... money is not your problem here" Hako pass them and go to her cell but before that she turn around "You are scare of him, Gamora. That´s the difference between you and me"


	4. Escape

**Chapter 4** : Escape

Hako wake up rather early so she decided to walk around. No matter how many times she walk here, everything looks the same. She get bored very fast and didn´t know what to do, no one was up either so she decided to get back to her cell but some prisoners get in her way. She know that they were after her but she decided to leave them be. A mistake from her. There was three of them, everyone have a knife with them.

"So, you´re Hako?" Ask the prisoner, apparently he was the leader.

"Yes, you were looking for me?"

"You kill my cellmate"

"OH That big blue alien... i almost forgot about him. I thought his was a cockroach so i kill it before it could put a finger on me or my comrades"

"You think you´re so tough, don´t you?"

"I am actually"

"Yeah?!"

"Yeah, if you like to test your luck. Why don´t you try to kill me with that knife you have on your hand?" Hako wasn´t joking, she want him to do it so she´ll have an excuse to hurt him or kill him. The prisoner run at her with the knife in hand, big mistake for him. Hako let him stab her in the arm and her blood come out quickly like it was alive. The blood cristallize and get through the prisoner´s left eye. The man fall to the ground, dead. Hako look at the other two. " _Okay... Let´s continue with the slaughter, shall we?_ " The other two prisoners throw the knife to the ground and run away from her but Hako got them in a matter of seconds and with the knife she took from Drax, she rip their skin off. The prisoner´s scream could be heard in almost every corner of the prison. Hako stain her hands with their blood and write in the walls with it.

 _ **"I warned you..."**_

She leave the bodies in the floor, next to the message and return to her cell. Before that she decided to get a shower to clean herself.

* * *

Hako get out of the shower, change her prison outfit and return to her cell before everyone else wake up. Unfortunaly someone was already up, Peter. Hako ignore him and head to her cell but he stop her.

"Did you... kill anyone recently?"

"That depends... I´m in troubles?"

"Not really"

"Then yes"

"Woah, you didn´t try to lie"

"Why? I´m not a liar. I just... disguise the truth"

"That´s lying"

"Not in my dictionary, Peter" Hako leaned in the wall "... they started, they wanted to kill me so i defense myself"

"You rip their skin out..."

"In my defense... i didn´t do it before so it was a new experience for me"

"I´m not judging you, Hako. But could you tune it down a little? That was sick"

"Yeah... no"

"Alright, i tried"

"At least you try" Hako went to her cell and take a little nap.

* * *

All the prisoners were out now and they saw the message that Hako leave in the wall next to the corpse. Hako pass them all and went to the cafeteria to eat something. Peter was with Rocket, Gamora and Groot; Looks like they were talking about the escape plan. Hako approach them and Gamora give her a look. Rocket smile at her, Groot too.

"Alright... what happen?"

"Nothing, just the fact that you kill those prisoner like a complete maniac. I wish i could see that but at the same time don´t because i would throw up" Said Rocket

"I am Groot"

"What did he say?"

"That you went a little to far"

"It was self-defense, Groot"

"I am Groot"

"He say that with breaking their arms was enough"

"If you were in my place Groot. You´ll understand. The Galaxy is a strange and dangerous place, it´s better to be prepare for anything and do anything to survive"

"Well... you are right in that, Hako" Said Rocket. The group went to pick up their food and pick up a table. Peter ask about the escape plan.

"So, what´s this big plan of yours?"

"If we´re gonna get out of here, we´re gonna need to get into that watchtower" He point at the tower in the center of the prison "And to do that, i´m gonna need a few things"

"Alright, What do you need? A guard´s head? That´s a deal!"

"Wait a second, Psycho. The guards wear security bands to control theirs ins and outs. I need one"

"Leave it to me" Said Gamora

"Why do you get all the fun?" Asked Hako and Gamora give her another look. Rocket pointed to a man with a robotic leg.

"That guy there, i need his prosthetic leg"

"Are you serious, Rocket?" Asked Hako again, she try to figure out why did he need a leg

"Yeah. God knows i don´t need the rest of him. He´s useless"

"Alright, i´ll take care of that" Said Peter. Hako start to think that they won´t need her for this plan

"And Finally" Rocket point at the tower again, but this time at a black panel that was attach to it "On the wall back there is a black panel. Blinky yellow light. Do you see it?"

"Yeah, do you need that too?"

"Yes, there´s a quarnyx battery behind it, purplish box, Green wires. To get into the watch tower i definitely need it"

"No problem, i´ll get it for you" Hako shrugged

"There´s a problem, Hako" Peter interrupted her "How are you going to take it without the guards noticing you taking it out?"

"Easy, i´ll rip their head off and eat their eyes"

"... No, seriously"

"I´m being serious, Peter"

"There must be another way" Said Gamora

"Well, supposedly, these bald-bodies find you attractive. Maybe you could work out some kind of trade" Rocket point at a group of prisoners

"You must be joking"

"No, i really heard they find you attractive" Rocket turn to Hako and smile "How about you, Hako?"

"Erase that smile of your face or i´ll do it for you. I won´t sell myself for that, i have my pride" Peter and Rocket look at her, Hako try to avoid the stare. Peter saw her blushing a little

"No way..." Said Peter

"So... you never..." Rocket try to make her talk

"... Yes. I never have sex, Okay?!"

"Woah!"

"Seriously?!" Peter ask very surprised

"Can we focus in the situation at hand, Quill?" Hako glared at him

"She´s right, we need to focus. Look, that battery is twenty feet up in the air, and it´s in the middle of the most heavily guarded part of the prison. It´s impossible to get there without being seen" Said Peter

"Look, i got one plan and that plan requires a frickin´ quarnyx battery, so FIGURE IT OUT" Rocket yell at Peter. Hako heard a loud noise, she turn around to watch and there was a man down. She didn´t care that, but then saw Groot trying to grab the battery and Drax only seeing him. Hako was about to help Groot to take out the battery until Rocket said something important. "Now this is important. Once the battery is remove, everything is going to slam into emergency mode" Hako´s eyes widen "Once we have it, we gotta move quickly. So you need to get that LAST" Hako didn´t lose time and run to Groots direction

"GROOT NOO!" Hako scream and Rocket turn around to see Groot finally getting the battery. At that moment, everything went red and the prison went into emergency mode. Hako grab her head and curse. "Groot! We were suppose to get that LAST!"

"I am Groot" Hako understand him

"Yeah i know, you´re sorry. It´s okay, it´s done now. WE need to move now!" Then drones apppear and surround Groot and Hako. She prepare herself to fight back

"Prisoner! Drop the device immediately and return to your cell or we will open fire"

"I AM GROOOOOOOOT!" He screamed

"Fire!" The drones fire at Groot and Hako. Groot protect her from the bullets while he take down the drones one by one. Hako didn´t expect that from Groot, she made a sword of blood and jump at the group of drones that were attacking from behind. Groot and Hako were back to back, each one were taking down every single drone that try to shoot at them. Hako saw Rocket evading the bullets and running to Groot.

"You idiot! How am i supposed to fight these things without my stuff?!"

"Don´t worry! Groot and i have it under control!"

"It doesn´t seem like it!" Armed guards got to the cafeteria and start to point at them

"Fire on my command!" They were about to shoot but Drax appear and beat them down one by one. They try to defense them self but he was stronger than them. He pick a gun and scream at Rocket

"Weird Creature!" He throw the gun at him and he grab it. A smile could be on his face

"Oh... Yeah" Hako jump out of the fire range and Rocket start to fire at every drone and everything that stand in his way. Hako take this chance to run to the watch tower. She climb the tower and reach the entrance, Rocket was climbing with Groot´s help, Gamora jump to one bridge to another to get there, Peter was climbing Groot and Drax follow him. Hako open the doors and saw a officer there, she grab him and saw him straigh in the eyes.

"You have 2 options: walk away or fall from the bridge, choose"

"W-walk away"

"Did i heard fall?"

"N-no"

"Cool!" Hako grab him by the collar and throw him from the bridge, it was almost three floors high. Hako didn´t stay to see if he was dead or alive, she got the cabin and Gamora Asking why Drax was here too. "I invite him, i promise to help him to kill Ronan so he stay with us for a while"

"You are going to help him to kill Ronan?" Asked Gamora

"He won´t hurt you... i think"

"Anyway, Here´s the leg" Said Peter

"Oh, i was just kidding about the leg. I just need these two things" Said Rocket. Hako start to laugh so hard

"HAHAHAHA Peter you should look at your face right now!"

"What?!"

"I thought it´d be funny! Was it funny?! What did his look like, hopping around?!"

"I had to transfer him 30,000 units!" Hako laugh harder "Stop it, Hako!"

"It´s your fault to do it! HAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

"How are we going to leave?" Asked Drax

"He´s got a plan. Or is that another thing you made up?"

"I have a plan, i have a plan!" Said Rocket

"Cease your yammering and release us from this irksome confinement!" Yelled Drax

"Yeah, i´ll have to agree with the walking thesaurus on that one" Said Peter and Drax stare at him

"Do not ever call me a thesaurus"

"It´s just a metaphor, dude"

"His people are completely liteal, Peter" Said Hako trying to explain

"Yeah, metaphors are gonna go over his head" Said Rocket while he work on something

"Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast. I would catch it"

"I´m gonna die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy" Said Gamora

"Thanks you, Sister" Hako smile at her. Then more groups of guard enter and point at the watch tower with big rocket launchers "Fuck..." Said Hako

"On MY command! Number ONE!" One of the guard yell and start to fire at the glass. The glass start to crack a little, a couple of more shots and they are dead

"Rocket, Are you done yet?!" Asked Hako. She was starting to get nervious

"Hold on!"

"Move faster, Rocket" Hako replied

"Number TWO!" They shot again

"I recognise this animal!" Drax point at Rocket "We´d roast them over flame pit as children. The flesh was quite delicious"

"Really? I´ll like to try it sometime" Said Hako

"NOT HELPING!"

"Number THREE!" The shot again and the glass crack even more "ALL FIRE ON MY COMMAND!" Rocket start to take some wires from the control panel and connect them to the battery

"THREE"

"We are not going to die today" Hako cut her throat and blood start to fall. The blood go out from the cracks in the glass and make a shield of blood, but it wasn´t enough blood to cover up all the windows.

"TWO" Hako fall to ground because she lost almost all her blood doing that. Groot catch her before she hit the ground

"I... won´t... fall... now!"

"ONE" Rocket shoved a plug into a socket and a noise could be heard, he shut down something. Suddenly everyone in the room start to float in the air. Gamora approach to the glass.

"He turned off the artificial gravity. Everywhere but in here" Said Gamora

"ha... ha... ha... you lucky bastard. You did it" Said Hako while her wound close up by itself

"Told ya i had a plan, Hako"

"I am Groot" Groot was concern about Hako´s health

"I´m... okay, Groot. I just lost almost all my blood" Rocket pulled a lever and the cabin of the watch tower start to float in the air. Rocket press some buttons and the drones positioned in the bottom of the cabin. Then they fly the emergency doors of the prisons and break their way to the final door. Rocket push a button and the door shut behind them.

"That was a pretty good plan" Said Peter. Minutes ago he was peeing his pants

"Huh?" Said Rocket with a attitude of I TOLD YOU SO!

"Alright... Groot, can you help me out a little?" Hako ask to Groot. He nod and lift her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatos. She doesn´t care how he carried, she only want to get out of there as soon as possible "Thanks, Groot i own you one"

"I am Groot"

"Rocket, What did he said?"

"He said that you don´t need to thank him"

"I´ll thank whoever i want, so you just accept it. In the future maybe i won´t repeat it" Hako smile at him and Groot return the smile.


	5. Knowhere

Chapter 5: Knowhere

The group run toward the exit, Groot was lifting Hako while she recover. They enter to a room where the guards put their belongings, Hako tell Groot to let her go. After Groot put her in the floor, she went and search for her stuff. She wasn't carrying a lot of things when she was arrested, she only have her clothes, a gun, a knife, a couple of Units and a old card from a shop in Terra. Hako has been in Terra before but it was only to kill someone that was hiding, after that she just look around and find a store that sell music devices. She buy a couple of things and they give her a card in case she want to return. Maybe when it's all over she'll go back... and maybe she'll take Peter with her, after all he's from there.

"There it is! Get my ship. It's the milano, the orange and blue over in the corner" Said Peter and they all prepare to go.

"They crumpled my pants up into a ball, that's rude!" Rocket scream, he saw Drax and Hako's clothes "They folded yours! I can't believe it"

"Quit complaining, Rocket. At least we are getting out of here" Said Hako but she still was weak because she barely have any blood in her body "Fuck..." Groot help her to walk "... thanks again" Meanwhile Peter was searching his stuff, the Orb was in the box but looks like he wasn't looking for that.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" He scream

"What?!" Gamora asked

"That bastard didn't put it back!" Hako didn't listen the rest because she was already near the ship with the others. As soon they enter, Hako went right to the bathroom she was feeling sick. Using almost all her blood was dangerous, she was lucky if she only get sick for this. After throwing up in the bathroom she went to the cabin, she saw Rocket in the Driver's seat and Gamora behind him, Drax sit beside them and Groot was stand there. Hako notice that Peter wasn't here for some reason.

"Where's Peter?"

"I don't know, he said that we wait for him here" Said Gamora

"How's he gonna get us?" Rocket asked

"He decline to share that information with us" Replied Gamora

"Well, screw him. I won´t wait around for some humie with death wish. You got the Ord, right?"

"Yes" Said Gamora opening Peter's bag. The Orb wasn´t there, only trash

"Good move my friend, you have my respects..." Said Hako, she didn't think that Peter was smart at all but this prove her wrong. "Now we have to wait for him"

"Let's wait" Said Gamora, her face looks like she could kill anything now

* * *

It's been only a couple of minutes and Rocket start to get impatient. Drax could care less of this situation, he was like "I don´t fucking care about your problems" and Groot... he was standing there looking at the window, waiting. Hako take this chance to at least talk to him a little even if she doesn't understand him.

"Hey, Groot. What are you looking at?" He didn't say anything, he point at the prison "Are you worried about Peter?" He nod "Well, i'm not worried. He's old enough to take care of himself. He'll come back... with the Orb" Hako hope that

"If we don't leave now, we will be blown to bits!" Rocket scream

"NO! We're not leaving without the Orb!" Gamora replied

"A question before you continue this little fight" Said Hako and brought everyones attention

"Where are we going after Peter come back?"

"He won't come back, Hako" Rocket said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Then what is that?" Hako point at the window and everyone saw Peter flying toward the ship "I win" Peter enter the ship and Gamora help him to get in, Drax too. Hako stand in front of him and slap him

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"No one mess with me, give me the Orb. From this instant i'll have it, you can have it later... And by the way, Peter"

"What?"

"You have my respects" Hako smile at him and walk away with the Orb. She enter to a room and place the Orb in the table. She look at it, curiously. She never saw something like that before, she don't know why but there's something inside the Orb... something that shouldn't be in their hands right now. Hako take the Orb and try to open it. She start to twist it until she hear a sound, she was about to open it but when she saw a purple light coming out of it, she close it immediatly. "That wasn't what i think it was... i hope it's not"

* * *

Hako put the Orb in her Jacket's pocket. She walk around the ship, looking for something to do. Hako couldn't stop thinking of what was inside the Orb. If she was correct, she have to throw it into space so nobody find it... never. But if she do that, there's no money and Gamora will try to kill her... "try". The difference between Gamora and Hako was that while Gamora was modified to be a perfect assasin, Hako was an assasin by nature. Her ability give her advantage as well disadvantage, but never the less, she is stronger than Gamora.

Hako enter to a room were Rocket was making something... She decide to join him.

"What are you doing?" Hako ask

"Something"

"Something cool or something "cool"?"

"What do you mean?" Rocket didn't understand

"You know... are you building a weapon? If so i think that i can help you out"

"I doubt you know about this. It's not so simple"

"Nothing is simple in life, Rocket. If it was i could be in a planet far away enjoying my permanent vacations" Said Hako, looking away. Rocket was about to ask something when Peter come in. He saw rocket and stop him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?! You can't take apart my ship without asking me!"

"I see, so you were taking parts from the ship. I like your style"

"Thanks, Psycho" For the moment, Hako and Rocket were getting along very well

"Hey, don't ignore me. What is this?" Peter point at the weird thing that Rocket was making

"Don't touch that. It's a bomb"

"A bomb?! and you leave it lying around?!"

"I was gonna put it in a box"

"A box... looks safe that way" Hako try to defend him

"What's a box gonna do?" Peter reply and Rocket take out a small wrapped box from a drawer

"What about this one?" He ask. Hako grab it for a moment and return it to Peter

"Is that a present, Peter?" Hako ask "Oh, a present for a girlfriend? You want an advice?"

"No. Besides, you should be hearing my advice" Peter smirk at her and put the box back where it was. Peter saw a big gun lying in the ground "And what's that?" He asked

"That's for if things get really hardcore... Or if you wanna blow up moons"

"Cool! Let's test it!" Hako was excited

"No one's blowing up moons" Said Gamora

"You just wanna suck the joy out of everything" Muttered Rocket, then Hako whisper at him

"If that gun works, i'll pay you half of the reward for it"

"Deal!" Hako really want something that could blow up a moon. If that gun could do that then she could use it against Thanos when she found him... or when he found her. Hako take out the Orb and look at it again, then place it in the table.

"Peter" Hako attract Peter's attention "Take the Orb, My pockets are screaming" Actually, Hako didn't want to have it anymore. If Hako was correct, then the Orb will bring a lot of problems

"Alright Gamora" Peter pick up the Orb "I'd trust you a lot more if you told me what this was. 'Cause i'm guessing it's some kind of weapon"

"I don't know what it is" Said Gamora, then Drax take the Orb

"If it is a weapon, we should use it against Ronan!" Said Drax, Hako join him

"And if we have time, Thanos"

"Put it down, you fool. You'll destroy us all" Gamora yell

"Or just you, murderess!"

"I let you live once, princess!" Gamora yell again, now she was face to face with Drax

"I am not a PRINCESS!" Hako sigh and cut herself, making two swords. Each one were pointing at them

"Listen up. If you don't stop this, i'll do it... permanently" Hako turn to Drax "Drax, i need you to calm down. I don't want to kill you. We still have a deal and i intent to keep it" Then she turn to Gamora "Gamora... I don't give a shit if you live or not. But i'll let you live because of the money. If i heard another noise coming out of both of yours mouths... you can say goodbye to your throats" Hako take away her swords "Are we all agreed? Or one of you want to argue with me?" Everyone shake their heads, Hako smile and throw the swords in the floor. Once her blood crystallizes, it can't go back to liquid state. It becomes a near indestructible sharp weapon.

"A-Alright..." Peter was the first to talk again "Like she said, we have to stick together until we get the money"

"I have no interest in money" Said Drax and throw the Orb in the Table

"Great. That means more money for the four of us" Then Peter notice Groot, he was like "did you forget about me?". Peter sighed "Okay, Five of us... Partners"

"We have an agreement. But i would never be partners with the likes of you. I'll tell the buyer we're on our way" She was about to walk away but look at Peter again "Oh, and Quill? Your ship, it's filthy" She said with disgust

"Well, it's a little "filthy" but not that much" Hako try to defend Peter. He smirk

"She has no idea. If i had a blck light... This place would look like a Jackson Pollock painting" Hako's eyes widen, she then raise her hands

"Peter... You just lost the respect i had for you"

* * *

Hako was bored to death, she want to get out of the ship and do anything else but to sit down and wait. Then Rocket call us all.

"Heads up! We're inbound!" After that, Hako went to the cabin. She encounter Peter in her way there. They enter the cabin and watch a place that Hako knows pretty well.

"Knowhere... I missed this place"

"Whoa..." Said Peter

"What is it?" Drax ask

"It's called Knowhere, is the severed head of an ancient celetial being" replied Gamora

"Well, it's not like he'll use it again anyway" Said Hako

"Be wary headed in, rodent. There are no regulations whatsoever here" Gamora sit down. In their way inside, Hako saw a very familiar ship. That ship belong to someone that Hako hates to the core. She go to Rocket.

"Rocket, you can land over there. No one care, i use to leave my ship there"

"Alright" He said and he land the Milano. As soon the ship landed, Hako go right to the door. She was impatient and Rocket notices that "Hako, are you that desperate to get out of here?"

"No... I saw something interesting that i have to check out" She lie

"That can wait, we have to go with the buyer" Said Gamora, Hako wanted to kill her for giving her orders but she let her live... for now. While we walk to our destiny, Gamora tells the group about Knowhere and how it came to be "Hundreds of years ago, the Tivan Group sent worker in to mine the organic matter within the skull. All rare resources, highly valued in black markets across the galaxy..." She continue, Hako already know all that so she just look around. She was looking for someone

"Where The fuck are you, Jin?" Hako muttered "You can't hide from me"

"Well, i come from a planet of outlaws. Billy the Kid, Bonnie and Clyde, John Stamos..." Said Peter

"It sound like a place wich i would like to visit" Said Drax

"I can take you there, I was going to buy something that only Terrans have" Said Hako

"Very Well" Drax smile at her. Hako raise an eyebrow, it was the first time Drax smile at her.

"Yeah, you should" Peter replied. A group of childrens ran through them, asking for Units of food. Hako ignore them but she stop when she saw a familiar face. She knel to face the little boy who was almost in the center of the group. Hako smile at him but them grab him from his shirt. Peter and the group stop and saw her.

"Kanem, it's been a while" Hako smile at him

"H-Hako" The boy was scare of her

"Where's Jin?"

"I don't know"

"Don't you dare to lie to me, you little piece of shit. Tell me where is he" Hako was losing it

"..."

"Do i need to cut myself to make you talk?"

"He's near the bar over there... He's waiting for something"

"Nice..." Hako release him and give him 100 Units "The next time, if you cooperate from the beginning. I will give you more... Now disappear" Hako smiling but it was a really twisted smile. The kid ran away and Hako went straight to the bar, Peter and the others went after her.

"Hey, what was that!?" Peter wanted to know as well the others

"Nothing you should be concern about" They arrive to the bar, Hako look around. There was a bunch of people but no one was the person she was looking.

"Your buyer's in there?" Rocket ask to Gamora. Hako keep looking around

"We are to wait for his representative" SHe said

"This is no respectable establishment" Said Drax "What do you expect us to do while we wait?"

"I'll walk around" Said Hako, then turn to Peter "Call me when the buyer appear" She said and without saying goodbye to the others, she walk away

* * *

Hako didn't leave the area in case the buyer presents soon. She was looking at Jin, the man that not only ask her for money everytime but also the man that betray her in several ocassions. Luckly for her, he was inside a pawn store. SHe smile and walk to the store, slowly. When she enter, she make sure to not interrupt his conversation with the owner.

"Listen, this thing!" He point at the diamond in the table "Worth like, 25.000 Units! I lost 3 of my mans, looking for it. I deserve that money!" He was losing his mind

"Sorry, Jin. But this diamond don't worth anything... it's fake!"

"You are fake, old man!" He take out a gun "You and your shop are a total bullshit!" Hako get behind Jin

"Excuse me, how much for this asshole's head?" Hako ask and Jin's eyes widen. He turn around and Hako grab him by the throat and lift him "This must be destiny, sweetheart" Hako smile at him "Finding you here... i didn't think that you'll show your ass here again, Jin" Hako release him "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MONEY?!" Jin try to breath...

"Hako... i heard that you were in Kyln"

"No prison can stop me" Hako turn to the owner "Sorry for the troubles, Sam. Can you wait outside?" He nodded and go outside "Now then... THE MONEY!" She was angry, very angry

"I'll give it to you soon... just give me time"

"Time?! Now you ask for time?!" Hako grab him again "You sold me out to the Chitauris! You knew about the price Thanos put in my head... All because of all the money you still own me"

"Yes! We sold you out but that's because we won't get the money. We can't pay you back" He try to break free "We spend it everything... 2 Millions of Units... Gone"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"Great! Now we have to look for Hako" Said Rocket

"Calm down, Rocket. You still drunk, just calm down and i'll found her. I bet she's not so far away, What do you say Groot?"

"I am Groot"

"... Alright"

"She's giving us more troubles than anything, we should leave her here" Said Gamora

"Are you serious? She's not that bad" Peter defend Hako

"WHAT!?" They could heard Hako screaming, short after that, a man was throw up from the window of a pawn store. He was beatin up. Hako get out of the store, she make a sword of blood and without mercy she stab him in the stomach. The man scream in pain and Hako smile viciously "That right, beg, scream for me, it's music for my ears... Now, where is your brother? He's next" The man couldn't talk at all, he was drowning in his own blood. Hako take out the sword and look around "Sam!" an old man came out if his hidding and go with her.

"Y-Yes?"

"If Jonan appear... tell him that he'll pay to you 1000 Units, EVERY DAY if he don't want to die... like him!" Hako step on the man and stab right in the face and twist it. Hako take a big breath...

"A-Are you feeling better, Hako?" Sam asked

"Yeah... This happen when i give money to people that won't pay me back"

"I know... I recomend you leave now, i'll take care of everything"

"Alright... take this" Hako give some Units to him "That's the last Units i have with me, sorry for the mess" Hako walk away and saw Peter, Rocket, Gamora and Groot. She sighed "Don't you dare to talk to me now... I'm not in the mood" Hako look at Gamora "We are going to see the buyer now" Gamora was about to talk but Hako stop her, instead she nod "Good... Lead the way" The group went in silence. Hako went behind them, she was still angry that she lost so much money but for some reason she feel bad, really bad... and it hurt her. Before she knew it, a tear was coming out of her eye.

"The fuck is my problem?" SHe whiper


	6. The collector & the infinity stones

**Sorry for the wait, i was watching Rick and Morty XD it was mind blowing! Anyway, enjoy it :D  
Yesterday the Captian America Civil War trailer just drop up and... OMFG! MOTHER FUCKING SPIDER-MAN! I WANT IT NOW!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6** : The collector & the infinity stones

 _Hako end up in Knowhere after running away from her father, Thanos. Hako didn't have a lot of money with her at the moment but it was enough to find a place. Hako walk through all the Knowhere, looking for a place to work and making a living. She didn't find a thing, no one in their right mind will accept someone like her. She was still young... Hako end up in a dark alley, eating whatever was in the trash, without a care about what she had in her mouth or what people say about her._

 _"Hey, kid" Someone say and Hako look around. There was a man with a strange expression on his face, Hako couldn't tell if his was smiling or don't "Are you living in the streets?" He ask_

 _"Get lost" She said and throw a bottle at him. He dodge it_

 _"Woah, take it easy. My name is Jin and i'm looking for someone who would help me in a job. Are you interested?" The man asked. Hako didn't want to spend her life in the street, she have_ _priorities. She want to live enough so she can take revenge against Thanos. At this point she could take any kind of job._

 _"...What kind of job?"_

 _"Rumors say that you... can get the job done, clean, no blood... and no body" Hako understand. He heard that she is an assassin. Hako wonder how that became an actual rumor, she didn't kill anyone in Knowhere... yet. Thanos train her to become a killing machine thanks to her ability._

 _"Where did you heard that? Who told you?!" Hako ask with an angry expression_

 _"... People, i can't tell you who or where. That's a secret" Said Jin. Hako cut herself, create a sword and point at Jin "Woah, that's new!"_

 _"I'm going to cut your throat if you don't tell me right NOW!"_

 _"So, you are going to kill your best chance to find the one that spread the rumor? And the best chance to have an actual job?" Jin was right. Hako still point at him but slowly low the weapon and throw it to the ground. Hako grunt_

 _"What do you want me to do?"_

 _"I have a little company. We go and extract mineral from dessert planets and ocassionaly we have problems with other groups... they steal from us so i was wondering if you-"_

 _"Deal" Hako didn't let him finish_

 _"Really?!"_

 _"Of course, but i want you to pay me the half now... and when i'm finish you are going to tell me who told you about me"_

 _"Okay.. How much are you asking for the job?"_

 _"... 60.000 Units will be enough"_

 _"... Deal" Jin didn't give it a second thought and take out of his pocket a little bag "Here's the half. I'll give you the other half if you "get rid" of them"_

 _"Tell me where to find them and i'll do it..." Jin give her a piece of paper_

 _"You can find them here. They are still here in Knowhere so i was hoping that you do it now, before they go..."_

 _"Consider it done" Hako take the sword she made moments ago and hide it in her clothes "Wait here, i'll be back in a moment"_

* * *

Hako was walking with Peter and the others. They were going to see the buyer now, Hako calm herself down and try to forget what she just did. She let her rage take control and end up killing someone she didn't want to kill... at least not now. Hako wanted to leave and drink to forget everything, she knows that it wasn't the answer but it was a temporal solution to her problems. A part of her was screaming and telling her how stupid she was... she could just get the money from the Orb and leave in peace but instead she goes and kills, for what? She hate them but she could wait... she could leave them be...

"H-Hey... Do you wanna to talk about it?" Peter ask "You know, about-"

"Not really... but what do you want to know? I meet that guy and his brother. A worked for them for a couple of years, when i leave and work on my own, they come to me and ask for money so they could keep their little company... I lost a lot of money, everytime they appear i give them money when they ask me... when i want part of it back, they sold me out to Thanos... Fuck them, Peter!" Hako yell at him "This proves that you can't trust in no one!"

"You still angry, i can see that..." Hako give him a look "But sometimes you have to... you know, calm down a little..."

"I'll calm down when i die, Peter... But you are right..." Hako look at her hands "I regret what i just did... but not enough to apologies for what i did. He deserve this, it was going to happen sooner or later" Hako walk away from him. She was still going with them, but a little far away from the group. I took at least 15 minutes for them to arrive. Hako recognize the place, Taneleer Tivan also known as "The Collector" keep his collection here. Hako made deals with him before, she only search species for his collection and all sort of things. Hako didn't enjoy the job but he pay well at least. They enter and the assistant of Tivan explain where were they, Rocket didn't like the place at all...

"Okay, this isn't creepy at all" He said with sarcasm

"We house the galaxy's largest collection of fauna, relics and species of all manner" The assistant stop behind her boss "I present to you, Taneleer Tivanm, The Collector" At the mention of his name, Tivan turn around to see his guest. He went to Gamora

"Oh, my dear Gamora" He take her hand and kiss it "How wonderful to meet in the flesh"

"Let's bypass the formalities, Tivan" She said. "We have what we discussed" Tivan look over her shoulder and saw Hako behind the group. He went straight to her

"Hako... Are you finally going to be part of my collection?" He ask while touching her hair, gently

"... No. Didn't i tell you that once i die you can take my body and do whatever you want with it?" Hako wasn't in the mood to talk about this

"Yes, but i can't wait. Besides... a Derran... The last of your kind. I would love to have you here... Alive. You are unique, Hako... unless you have a child"

"I won't have a child, Tivan. I prefer my kind end with me... What if i give you my blood? That still count?"

"... Maybe" Hako cut herself again and create a little bottle. She fill it with blood and give it to Tivan

"Pay me for it what you thing is worth..." Tivan look at the bottle for a couple of seconds

"I'll give you... 6.900 Units" He say and take out the Units from his pocket

"Deal" Hako take the Units "It's a pleasure to make business with you again, Tivan"

"The pleasure is mine. I still want you here, Hako..." Tivan turn around and saw Groot. He couldn't stop starring at him "What is this thing?" He ask

"I am Groot"

"I never thought i'd meet a Groot. Sir... You must allow me to pay you now so that i may own your carcass. At the moment of your death, of course" Tivan really want him in the collection, dead or alive. No matter what.

"I am Groot" Groot shrugged. He seems okay with the idea

"Why, so he could turn you into a frickin' chair?" Rocker was upset about how Tivan was treating Groot

"That's your pet?" Tivan ask to Groot

"His what?" Rocket was about to take out his gun but Hako take it first "Hey! Give it back!"

"The money first, Rocket. After he pay us, i'll give it back to you"

"What? Now you are the voice of the reason? You just kill a guy minutes ago!" Rocket yell at her. Hako try to calm herself

"Say that again, **Racoon**. I swear to any god you believe in that i will rip your heart out with my bare hands" Hako threaten Rocket as calm as possible "Tivan, look at the Orb we brought so we can end this and leave"

"Very well, then. Let us see what you brought" Said Tivan. They al look at Peter. He take out the Orb, he attempt to look cool but fail. The Orb fall from his hands, he grab it again and give it to Tivan. He go to a table and place it in a little machine to open it up. The machine start to twist the Orb until it start to open.

"Oh, my new friends. Before creation itself, there were six singularities" Said Tivan. Hako knows what he was talking about... She was right. There really was an Infinity Stone inside the Orb. Hako didn't want to have anything to do with those things at all, but she want the money so she stay a little longer. While the Orb was opening, a couple of holograms appear "The universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots. Infinity Stones" The Orb open and the purple stone appear. Hako knew wich Stone was...

"The Power Stone..." Hako whisper "This can't be..."

"This can't be... what?" Rocket ask

"... Nothing" Hako remain silent and Tivan keep taking

"These stone, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength... Observe" He said and all of them look at the hologram. It show a giant with a scepter, the Stone was inside of it "These carriers can use the Stone to mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field" The giant in the hologram hit the scepter on the ground and the entire planet died within seconds...

"I thought that the Reality Stone was messed up..." Hako whisper

"There's a little pee coming out of me right now" Said Peter

"Once, for a moment, a group was able to share the energy amongst themselves, but even they were quickly destroyed by it" Tivan look at the Stone and make a weird gesture "Beautiful. Beyond compare"

"Blah, blah, blah. We're all very fascinated, whitey. But we'd like to get paid" Rocket imitated Tivan's gesture. He was impatient now

"How would you like to get paid?" Tivan asked

"What do you think, fancy man? Units!"

"Very well, then" Tivan went to get the Units. Hako couldn't help but to ask

"Tivan... What are you going to do with the Stone?" Hako looks worried. Everyone notices that "Is only for your collection?"

"Of course it is... Why are you worried about it?"

"Listen, Tivan. That Stone is not a toy, i know about them and i can assure you... that thing can mess with everything"

"Hako, i can assure you that the Stone is safe with me..."

"Is that so?" Hako point at the Stone "Then what's happening there?" Tivan turn around and the assistant was in front of the Stone. She want to touch it

"Carina. Stand back!"

"I will no longer be your slave!" She scream. Hako run toward her but it was too late. She touch the Stone and every part of her start to disintegrate and blowing up. Hako was thrown away because of the explosion and landed on one of the cristal cages, breaking it in the process. Hako stay down until the explosion was over. It take only seconds for everything to finish, she get up and saw only destruction. Everything was a mess, Hako went to the Orb and close it. Gamora try to grab the Orb but Hako take it first. She look at Tivan in the ground

"Sorry, Tivan but there's no deal this time" Said Hako and leave with the others


	7. Determination

**Chapter 7** : Determination

 _"Six Stones... Each one with incredible power... And Father want them all..." Hako whisper to herself while she use the scepter with the mind stone to escape "The Infinity Stones..." She start to make her escape. Hako knew that Thanos was the one that destroy her home world... and he was the one that kill her mother when she was only a baby. Today she was escaping, but she couldn't stop thinking about those Stones. Hako didn't know why but... she want them all. She want them for a single reason... to kill her mother's murderer, Thanos... She hate him, but she still looks at him as a father. She have doubts about it but either way, she was going to do it someday, but today wasn't that day. She was near her freedom but she didn't expect Thanos in the exit. He and a couple of Chitauri were blocking her only way to freedom._

 _"Hako... give it back and stop what you are doing now. Unless you want a punishment" Said Thanos with an autoritory voice "I'll forgive you if you apologies for this"_

 _"Fuck you. I'm not staying here anymore" She said and point at him with the scepter "If you don't stand aside, i'll shoot you, father. I'll kill you here and now!" Hako wanted to kill him but something stop here._

 _"You won't kill me, child" Said Thanos and walk toward her "You can kill others but the only one that you can't kill is the one who give you life... you can't kill your father. Your creator, your blood"_

 _"You kill mom..." Hako wanted to cry but she won't do it when he stand in front of her_

 _"... She was weak, Hako. But you are stronger than her" Hako was quiet. She squeezed the scepter and look at him in the eyes. Her eyes were full of wrath_

 _"I am strong... Strong enough to do this" She shoot at the Chitauris, stab Thanos in the shoulder with the scepter and run away to the exit. There she saw a small ship, Hako run to it and enter the ship closing the door behind her. Once inside she press all the buttons until the ship turn on. She look at the window and saw Thanos outside the ship, she think that he'll stop her somehow but he just stand there looking at her and smiling like crazy. Hako take the controls and fly away as fast as she could do it... she escape... "What the hell i just did?" Hako start to cry "Why i didn't shoot at him? Why i didn't kill him? Why i'm such a coward?"_

* * *

Hako was walking with the Orb in her hand, she exit Tivan's place with Gamora and Peter. They still couldn't believe what just happen moments ago. Tivan's assitant dead, his collection completely destroyed and probably more just because a little gem.

"How could i think Tivan could contain whatever was within the Orb?" Gamora ask. Hako turn to see her and point at her with her finger

"Because you are stupid, Gamora. Tivan can't contain something like this, not even keeping it safe. He only care about his collection"

"You knew what it was from the beginning?" Gamora ask

"Not from the very beginning. When we escape from Kyln i open it a little and saw the gem. It was better to stay quiet and not open my mouth because who knows what Drax or Rocket would do with it" Said Hako and now she realize something "Where's Drax?"

"... I don't know. He left" Said Peter

"You let him go?!" Hako yell "I need him for something" Rocket and Groot appear. Rocket was freaked out

"What do you still have it for?!" He ask to Hako

"What are we gonna do, leave it in there?" Peter ask

"I can't believe you had that in your purse!"

"It's not a purse, it's a knapsack!" Said Peter

"All of you, SHUT UP!" Hako scream and they shut up "What we are going to do now is, grab this thing and throw it into a black hole. Problem solved. Ronan won't have it and by default... Thanos neither"

"Thanos?" Rocket ask

"Believe me. You don't want Thanos with this thing in his power, he already have one. Imagine what he'll do with the six infinity stones"

"We have to bring this to the Nova Corps. There's a chance they can contain it" Said Gamora and everyone saw her like she was insane

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Hako ask "We're wanted by the Nova Corps. Once we give it to them, they'll send us back to prison, maybe worst. I'm not in the mood to die today"

"She is right, just give it to Ronan" Said Rocket

"Are you deaf? I told you we can't do that"

"If we do that he'll destroy the galaxy" Said Peter

"What are you, some saint all of the sudden? What has the galaxy ever done for you? Why would you wanna save it?" Rocket ask

"Because i'm one of the idiots who lives in it!" Peter yell at Rocket

"Alright, you know what?" Hako give the Orb to Gamora "If you are going to give it to the Nova Corps do it yourself. I have better things to do"

"Like killing people?" Rocket ask and Hako was about to punch him

"No... i'm tired of you all. I'm better by myself" Hako turn around and walk away "The next time you heard of me... will be in the news when i rip Thanos head off" She said and leave

"Hako, wait!" Peter try to stop her but she ignore him. Groot look at her, walking away...

* * *

Hako enter to a nearby bar. The place was almost empty, she sit down and order a drink. The bartender give her the drink and she swallow it. Hako ask for more, she want to drink and forget everything. Her problems, her job, her "friends" and even who she was. She hate herself now. She was raised by a maniac, she escape and work as an assassin and Bounty Hunter, that wasn't the job she wanted but it was the only thing she knew and the only thing she could do. When she escape, she wanted to take revenge on Thanos but also she wanted a normal life. Instead she go in the wrong direction, eventually she adopted the assassin life.

"I'm a disaster" She say while she drink "Fuck all of this. It's not my problem" She say to herself and repeat it over and over again "It's not my problem" While she say that, she remember what Thanos say to her...

 _ **"Your destiny lies with this stones Hako. One day i will have them all on my power and when the times come... you´ll be the one that will use them"**_

 _ **"I will... use them? For what?"**_

 _ **"For whatever you want...The entire galaxy could be yours, Hako"**_

"I don't need any of them" Say Hako "I don't want the galaxy for myself... i want to live peacefully in it... until the day i die" Hako take the glass and throw it to the ground "But i'm such a bitch... in the end i'm like you, father. A psycopath who only wants to kill to feel alive... I'm done for" Hako only stay there, crying in silence over her life so far and the decisions she made, generally they were bad. Minutes passed and Hako look at the ground, she isolate herself from her surroundings. Something was happening outside but she ignore it, to her it didn't matter if the whole place was falling to pieces. Groot enter the bar and his eyes lay on her. He run at her and shake her until she look at him

"I am Groot!" He said. Hako didn't understand a thing of what he say but his expression tells everything. Something happen and Groot was asking her for help

"Leave me alone. It's not my problem" She said and grab another glass "That group of misfits don't need me. I'm a psychopath and they don't need that. If Peter send you tell him to go fuck himself" Groot gasped. Then he slap her and Hako cut herself to attack him. She stab him in the shoulder "The fuck is your goddamn problem, walking tree?!" Hako yell "Don't you understand?! I'm done! My life is shit! I don't have a purpose. You want help? Go ask someone who care about that! I'm not a hero, i'm an assassin, a psycho, the daughter of a maniac. I can't change that. Don't waste your time with me! **I DON'T CARE!** "

"...I am groot?" He ask. She didn't understand him

"I don't understand a thing of what you say!" She scream.

"He ask: Then why are you crying if you don't care?" Hako turn around and saw the bartender "I understand another species. I can translate if you want" He said

"I don't need that!"

"I am groot"

"He say: You could leave now but instead you are drinking and crying. You care about what you did. Assassins don't do that"

"... I-I'm not crying. I'm..."

"I am groot"

"He say: You regret killing that man because you knew him. You kill a lot of people and don't feel anything about it. But when you kill someone you knew, even if he hurt you, you still care. You have a heart"

"Heart..." Hako sit in the ground "I..." She look at her hands "I don't have a heart, Groot"

"I am groot"

"He say: You think that assassins don't care about someone else life. You are wrong... Gamora cares and she's an assassin too"

"Don't mention her, Groot. Don't compare me with her" Hako start to feel a pain in her chest. She deny what Groot is telling her but she knows that is true. She don't know why she try so hard to deny it. The part of her that wants nothing but to kill, is the one that is denning everything "I..." Hako gulped and take courage "Y-You are right"

"I am groot"

"He say: Of course i'm right. Everyone have a good side. You are kind in the inside, Hako. You just have to show it, let it out"

"... I'm not that kind, Groot. But you are right, i do care of what happen. I regret what i did, sometimes i wish that i have choose another job. Make something else than just kill people... I have a heart but is rotten, there's no turning back. I have to live with this, that's my punishment. Live with the guilt..." She stand up and slowly she walk toward Groot "... You want my help?" She ask and Groot nodded "... I think that i could help you. Thanks for this Groot. I really need someone to talk... even if you can't talk properly"

"I am Groot"

"He say: You are welcome" THe bartender keep translating. Hako search in her pockets and take out all the Units she have

"Thanks for the drinks and for the translate. I believe that this is enough" She leave the Units in the table

"It is. Thanks"

"Groot. What do you want me for?" She turn to Groot

"I am Groot"

"He say: Drax is in danger"

"What?! Where?"

"I am Groot"

"He say: In the main street. Hurry!" Hako didn't lose time and run to help Drax

* * *

Drax was losing a fight against Ronan, the accuser. He make a terrible mistake, he thought that he could handle this alone but Ronan was stronger than him. Drax fall in a matter of seconds, he didn't stood a chance, he didn't even hurt him. Ronan stand before him he was about to kill him...

"I don't recall killing your family" He said "I doubt i'll remember killing you, either" He was about to deal the finish blow but then someone punch him right in the face and send him backwards. Drax get up and saw Hako in front of him.

"Hako" He said

"Let's talk later" She said and make a sword "Ronan, your head will look nice in my wall" Ronan stand up and look at Hako in the eyes

"Hako... You are with him?"

"He's my partner in crime. Now... stay still while i take your head"

"Try it" He said. Hako run at him and swing the sword. Ronan dodge easily, but he didn't expect Hako to hit him in the stomach. She use her left hand to use the sword and the right to hit him. Once he dodge the sword, he'll receive a punch. Ronan stay calm during the fight, Hako try to stab him in the chest but Ronan grab the sword by the blade and stop it. Hako try to punch him but he push aside the blade and punch her before she could. Hako got angry and run at him, she cut herself again and this time she make two sword. Ronan and Hako were almost at the same level.

Ronan was stronger which surprise Hako. She thinks that Ronan couldn't fight at all since he send people to do his job. she was wrong. The fight only last a couple of minutes. Drax sneak from behind and try to take down Ronan. He turn around and grab Drax by the throat. Hako take that chance and stab him in the back. He let go of Drax and kneel.

"I got you" Hako was about to kill him but Ronan smile at her "Why are you smiling?" SHe ask

"You should pay attention to your surroundings" He said. Hako turn around and saw one of the ships shooting at her with necroblasts. She couldn't dodge it in time. The last thing she saw was herself falling to a pool of yellow liquid...

* * *

Groot find Drax unconscious in the ground. He shake and try to wake him up. It take him a few tries but he finally open his eyes. He get up and look around, he grab his head in pain, Ronan knock him out really hard. He and Groot saw Rocket arriving on one of the pods he use early. He get out of it, really pissed.

"Blasted idiot. They're all idiots!" He yell "Quill just got himself captured. None of this ever would have happened if you didn't try to single-handedly take on a frikin' army!"

"... You're right" Drax admit it "I was a fool. All the anger, all the rage, was just to cover up my loss"

"Oh, boo-hoo-hoo. My wife and child are dead" Rocket made fun of Drax. Groot couldn't believe what Rocket did "Oh, i don't care if it's mean! Everybody's got dead people. It's no excuse to get everybody else dead along the way! Come on, Groot. Ronan has the Stone. The only chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe as fast as we can and maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to live full lives before that whack-job ever gets there"

"I am Groot"

"Save them? How?"

"I am Groot"

"I know they're the only friends that we ever had, but there's an army of Ravagers around them. And there's only two of us!" Rocket yell. Drax stand up

"Three" He said and look around "Where's Hako?" Then behind him Hako get out of the pool of yellow liquid and throw up. Drax and Groot went and see if she was okay. "Hako, are you okay?!" Drax was worried about her

"... This taste like shit" She said and get out of the pool. She look at herself, most of her clothes were turn apart because of the shoot she receive. "Luckly i can resist those shoot" She said and rest in the ground "... Ronan escape?" She ask

"Yes, Psycho. And he have the Stone!" Rocket yell

"Calm down... Where is Peter and Gamora?"

"I hate to repeat myself! They were capture by the Ravagers!"

"... Okay... let's save them" Said Hako with a poker face

"Are you out of your frickin' mind?!"

"Yes. The fact that i fight against Ronan proves it" Hako stand up "Let's go to the Milano, there we'll think on a plan. What do you say?" Rocket wasn't happy about this. He start to kick the grass

"You're making me beat up grass!"

"... Then that's a yes?" Hako ask


	8. You have a plan?

**Chapter 8** : You have a plan?

Hako, Drax, Groot and Rocket enter the Milano and get out of Knowhere. Rocket was crafting a weapon, Drax was looking at him doing it, Groot was driving and Hako take borrowed Peter's clothes. They stop the ship and discuss the "plan".

"Okay, here's the plan" He said "We are going to shoot to the Ravagers ship. The first shoots will be of warning, then i'll send them a message. If they don't give us Quill and Gamora to the count of five, we'll shoot the Hadron Enforcer... Any questions?" Rocket ask

"... Well. I would give them more time actually. It's impossible for them to hang them over if you only count to five" Said Hako "But i still like the plan. What do you guys say?"

"I am Groot" Groot nodded

"I think is perfect" Said Drax "This will leave them without other options but to hand them over"

"... Okaay. The Hadron Enforcer is ready. Drax, you'll go outside when i told you and prepare in case they won't negociate"

"Okay" Said Drax and prepare himself. Rocket look at Hako

"Are those Quill's clothes?" He ask. She was wearing a gray short sleeves T-shirt and jean pants. The shirt was a little big for her.

"I don't have another clothes. It was this or walking around almost naked. Choose"

"... They look nice on you" Said Rocket and went with Groot

"... Thanks, i think" Hako follow him

"So Groot follow you and have a talk with you, didn't he?" Rocket ask

"Yes... i don't really want to talk about it"

"It's okay. You can keep it to yourself. Groot didn't tell much about it"

"Rocket... I-I'm sorry to yell at you before... and take your gun... and threat you"

"It's okay. Let's leave that in the past for now. We have people to save" He seat next to Groot in the cabin "Drax we are near our objective. Go outside and prepare" Said Rocket through the comunicator

"I'm on it" He said.

"Alright guys. Let's crash the party" They stop in front of the Ravagers ship and shoot a couple of times. Then Rocket talk "Attetion, idiots. The lunatic on top of this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer. It's a weapon of my own design. If you don't hand over our companions now, he's gonna tear your ship a new one. A very big new one! I'm giving you to the count of five-" Hako hit him in the arm "I mean ten. 10, 9, 8-" He start to count but stop when Peter answer to him

"Rocket, it's me, for God sakes! We figured it out! We're fine!"

"Oh, hey, Quill. What's going on?"

* * *

"You call that "figure it out"?" Rocket yell. After the group was reunited again in the Ravagers ship. Peter told them what was the deal he have with them. Rocket didn't like it at all. He wasn't the only one "We're gonna rob the guys who just beat us senseless" Rocket had a point there

"Oh, you want to talk about senseless?" Peter ask "How about trying to save us by blowing us up?" Point taken

"We were only gonna blow you up if they didn't turn you over!" Said Rocket

"And how on earth were they gonna turn us over when you only gave them a count of ten?" Peter ask

"I wanted to count five but Hako told me that ten was better. This is what we get for acting altruistically"

"I am Groot"

"They are ungrateful"

"Are those my clothes, Hako?" Peter ask

"Yes. My clothes were a mess so i had to change or they'll fall apart if i still wear them" Hako explain

"What's important now is we get the Ravagers' army to help us save Xandar" Said Gamora

"So we can give the Stone to Yondu who's just gonna sell to somebody even worse?" Rocket ask

"We can't let that happen" Said Hako

"We'll figure that part out later" Said Peter

"We have to stop Ronan"

"How?" Rocket ask

"I have a plan" Said Peter

"You've a plan?" Rocket and Hako ask

"Yes"

"First of all, you're copying me from when i said i had a plan"

"No, i'm not" Said Peter "People say that all the time. It's not that unique of a thing to say"

"Secondly, i don't even believe you have a plan"

"I have part of a plan!" Peter say

"Pffff Hahahahaha" Hako laugh "That don't count as a plan, Peter"

"What percentage of a plan do you have?" Drax ask

"You don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere" Said Gamora to Drax

"I just saved Quill"

"We've already established that you destroying the ship that i'm on is not saving me" Said Peter

"When did we establish it?" He ask

"Like a few seconds ago, Drax" Said Hako "Please, pay attention to what we are talking about"

"I wasn't listening. I was thinking of something else" He said and Hako facepalm

"She's right. You don't get an opinion" Said Rocket "What percentage?" He ask to Peter

"I don't know. Twelve percent" He said and Rocket start to laugh "That's a fake laugh"

"It's real!"

"Totally fake"

"That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life because that is not a plan"

"I told you. That don't count as a plan" Said Hako

"You shut up" Said Gamora "Why are you here in the first place?"

"Because i have a deal with Drax. I'll help him to kill Ronan... and besides, Groot want me here" Said Hako and give Groot a high five

"I am Groot"

"You are with him?!" Rocket ask "So what, it's better than 11%? What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Thank you, Groot. Thank you" Said Peter "See? Groot's the only one of you who has a clue" He said and Groot eat a leaf that grow from his shoulder

"Groot, that's not helping" Said Hako

"Guys. Come on. Yondu is gonna be here in two seconds. He expects to hear this big plan of ours. I need your help" Everyone was quiet "I look around at us. You know what i see? Losers"

"Excuse me?" Hako ask

"I mean, like, folks who have lost stuff. And we have. Man, we have. All of us. Our homes, our families, normal lives" While Peter say that, Hako couldn't help but to remember what she lost. Everything thanks to the same man "And, usually, life takes more than it gives. But not today. Today, it's given us something. It has given us a chance"

"To do what?" Drax ask

"To give a shit. For once. Not run away. I, for one, am not gonna stand by and watch as Ronan wipes out billions of innocent lives"

"But Quill, stopping Ronan, it's impossible. You're asking us to die" Said Rocket. No one want to die, but they didn't want to sit back and watch how a planet is destroyed. It was a tough decision for them.

"Yeah, i guess i am" Said Peter. Hako didn't have to think twice about this. She was ready to give her life, if that redeem herself for what she did all this years. She was ready to give her life for a noble cause, even if that mean to give up her revenge against Thanos. She stand up and speak

"Peter" She said and everyone look at her "I'm ready to do whatever it takes to save those people. All this years i've kill a lot of people, doesn't matter if they were good or bad or if they deserve it. I only care about the money. I want to redeem myself, i'm ready to die for this people. Leaving my selfishness behind and do what is right for once. That's what my mother would have wanted" Hako smile at him "I'll fight along side with you, Peter"

"Quill" Gamora stand up "I have lived most my life surrounded by my enemies. I will be grateful to die among my friends"

"You are an honorable man, Quill" Said Drax "I will fight beside you. And in the end, i will see my wife and daughter again"

"I am Groot" Everyone stand up except for Rocket

"... Oh, what the hell. I don't got that long a lifespan, anyway" Said Rocket and he stand up "Now i'm standing. Y'all happy? We're all standing up now. Bunch of jackasses, standing in a circle"

"Let's do this"


	9. Suicide Mission

**The End is Near :D prepare for it!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 9** : Suicide mission

Everything was ready. Everyone in position to start what was a Suicide Mission. Everyone know that not all of them would come back from this but it was a price they were willing to pay. Hajo sigh and take a seat in the Milano with Peter, Gamora, Groot and Drax; She had replace Peter's clothes for the Ravager's uniform. She was wearing a red overcoat, beneath that she have a black shirt and black pants. They are going to enter the Dark Aster while Rocket fight outside. Once inside, they'll fight Ronan and take the Orb, hopelly they'll have the upperhand. Hako close her eyes for a moment

"If i'm going to die today, then i better take someone else with me. I'm not going to fall alone" Said Hako to herself. The ships exit from the main ship of the Ravagers, all of them fly toward the Dark Aster that was descending to Xandar.

"This is a terrible plan" Said Gamora

"You were okay with it, Gamora" Said Hako

"She's right" Said Peter "You're the one who said you wanted to die among friends" The Dark Aster was now in the sky of Xandar. Yondu give the order and the ship fire a couple of energy balls that blind them for a couple of seconds. Enough for the ships to attach from beneath.

"Submerge!" Yondu ordered and all the ship went down.

"Rocket, hurry!" Peter yell and Rocket with other ship went to one of the sides of the Dark Aster and shot at it, trying to make a hole big enough so them and Yondu could enter. As soon Rocket start to shoot, The Dark Aster send ships to counter the attack.

"Peter, don't you dare to screw this up now!" Said Hako will she grab her seat "Or i'll rip your skull in the afterlife"

"Do you believe in the afterlife?"

"No, but i'm optimist!" Peter pass all the ships and dodge all the attacks. In the way he shoot and destroy a couple of ships. Soon after that, Rocket speak through the communicator

"Quill! Yondu! Now!" Said Rocket. The path was open. Peter go as fast the Milano allow it. Behind them was Yondu, taking down the others ships that intent to destroy Peter's Milano. In the process, a destroyed ship hit Yondu and went down. Yondu swear

"Shit! I'm going down, Quill! No more games with me, boy! I'll see you at the end of this!" Yondu yell

"Peter, pay attention to the ships in front of you!" Hako yell "There's too many of them!"

"We'll never make it up there!" Said Gamora. Then out of nowhere, the enemy ships start to blow up. The Nova Corps arrive just in time. One of the officers speak to Peter through the Communicator

"Peter Quill. This is Denarian Saal of the Nova Corps. For the record, i advised against trusting you here" Saal didn't sound happy

"They got my "dick" message!" Said Quill

"Dick message?" Hako ask

"Prove me wrong" Said Saal and he and the Nova Corps destroy the ships so Peter could fly toward the Dark Aster at full speed. They enter the ship at an incredible speed, everyone was nervious except Drax who was laughing like crazy

"And i thought that i was the crazy one in this group!" Said Hako. Peter saw the Sakaaran soldiers shooting at them. He turn the ship and shoot at them. None of them made it out alive. After the Sakaarans were killed Drax yell "YES!" and laugh again "If i were use to fly between a zone war, i'll be laughing too, Drax" Said Hako and stand up. She take a gun and a small knife, she cut herself again and make a long sword. Peter and the others take weapons and get out of the ship. Everything was dark

"I can barely see" Said Drax. Groot slowly extend his arm and from it came out tiny spores that illumined the room "When did you learn to do that?" Drax asked

"Pretty sure the answer is "I am Groot" As always" Said Peter

"Pretty much" Said Hako.

"The flight deck is 300 meters this way" Said Gamora and everyone follow her

"I want you all to know that i am grateful for your acceptance after my blunders" Said Drax

"All of us do things that we aren't proud about, Drax. It's okay" Said Hako and Drax smile at her

"... It is pleasing to ince again have friends. You, Quill, are my friend"

"Thanks" Peter replied

"This dumb tree, he is my friend" Groot nodded

"Hako, you are my friend. Even though you kind of threat me when i meet you"

"I can do it again if you want to" Said Hako and wink at him

"And this green whore, she, too-"

"Oh, you must stop!" Gamora yell at Drax and Hako laugh. Then someone appear in front of them... Hako recognize her, It was Nebula

"Gamora, look at what you have done" Said Nebula with rage in her voice "You have always been weak. You stupid, traitorous-" Drax shoot with his big bazooka at her and Nebula fly backwards. Everyone look at Drax

"Nobody talks to my friends like that" Said Drax

"Good Job, Drax" Said Hako "Alright, let's go to the flight deck"

"I'll shut down the power to the security doors" Said Gamora and walk away from them. Peter and the others didn't lose time and run toward the flight deck. In the way, Hako start to feel a pain coming from her heart, it was getting intense by the minute but she ignore it the best she could. She couldn't fall now, not when everything was going well. She take a breath and let it out slowly, the pain go away for a moment. Maybe it was because she didn't have time to take a breath at all. After Knowhere and looking for Peter and Gamora, she have to prepare herself for this. She didn't sleep... or eat or bother to check her condition. Maybe using her blood so much for the last hours is making her heart hurt... Hako shake her head and focus in the task at hand for the moment. They arrive at the Motor room and find enemies. One of them that appear to be the leader (because of the armour and the cables coming out of his head) look at Peter and smile

"Star-Lord"

"Finally" Said Peter. He was happy that the enemy recognize him by his alias. The guy grab Peter and throw him away. Hako take out her gun and start to shoot at them. When they approach her, she'll cut their heads without problems. While she attack, she try to not get too stress out. The heart is starting to give her alerts by beating really fast. Hako and Groot kill all the soldier, except the leader that was fighting with Drax. Finally Drax take the guy and throw him to the wall and grab one of the cables that were sticking out of his head. Before rip them off, Drax say...

"Finger to the throw means death" He take them out and sparks come out of his head before falling to the ground "Metaphor"

"Yeah, sorta" Said Peter. They were near the flight deck but another group of soldier appear

"Oh, Come on! Give us a break!" Yell Hako. Groot's arm extend and go through a couple of them. He take them up and start to punch at them repeatly and scream while he do it. Peter look at Drax and he smile. Groot retreat his arm and all the soldiers were dead. He look at them and smile like he just do something good. "That was awesome, Groot!" Said Hako with a smile on her face

"That smile of his creep me out" Said Peter. They hurry to the flight deck. They saw the door, it wasn't open yet.

"Quill, you gotta hurry!" Said Rocket through the communicator "The city's been evacuated, but we're getting our asses kicked down here"

"Gamora hasn't opened the door!" Said Peter

"Gamora, what are you waiting for?!" Said Hako through the communicator

"I'm on it! Get ready!" Gamora yell. Peter prepare the Hadron Enforcer that Rocket build. Everything was ready, the door open. Hako enter and shoot all the soldiers that were near the door. Gamora shoot from the room beneath them and jump at the flight deck. Peter take the Hadron Enforcer and point at Ronan. The Infinity Stone was on his hammer. Peter shoot as soon Ronan look at them. Everything look like slow motion, the bullet hit Ronan right in the chest and explode. Everyone wait in silence until the smoke go away.

"You did it!" Said Drax. To everyone's surprise, Ronan stand up... without any damage at all

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Yell Hako and shoot at him. The gun didn't do any damage "That's cheating!" Ronan didn't replied. He raise his hammer and with one move, everyone was sended backwards. Hako stand up and saw Drax running at him. Ronan, without any effort, grab Drax's throat

"I was mistaken" Said Ronan "I do remember your family. Their scream were pitiful. I-" Ronan didn't finish. Hako take her sword and attack him. Ronan let go of Drax and grab Hako's sword. To Hako's surprise, Ronan break it. A weapon that should by almost unbreakeble, he went and destroy it with his bare hands. He then grab Hako's throat "You are in my way like an insect" He raise his hammer "Die" Before he could hit Hako with the hammer, Rocket crash the Milano in the flight deck. He hit Ronan and Hako in the process. The crash kill the pilots and the Dark Aster start to fall from the sky.

Peter and Groot get up and look around, Peter save Groot from being hit by the Milano. Peter didn't saw Ronan, he went to the Milano and take Rocket who was unconcious. He look and saw Hako... The Milano was on top of one of her arms. Hako was barely breathing.

"Hako!" Peter yell and went to her side "No, no, no! Are you okay?!"

"... I-I can't feel my left arm" Said Hako. She try to stand up but saw her arm being crashed by the ship "T-This is a joke" Hako look around and search for her sword but remember that Ronan destroy it "P-Peter, ugh!" Hako put her free hand in her chest. She was near of having a heart attack "C-Cut it!"

"What?!"

"Cut my FUCKING ARM!" Hako yell at him

"But...!"

"Be a man and do what i... N-No" Hako look at Peter in the eyes "Leave me here"

"What?!"

"You heard me!" Hako look at Groot and the others "Escape! I can't move. If you cut my arm then i'll die... i don't have blood left... my heart had warned me... Just do as i say"

"Hako, i won't-" Peter wanted to save her but Hako grab the gun that was near her and point at him

"Don't make me shoot you, because we both know that i'll do it" Tears came out of Hako "Out... now" Peter walk away from Hako while she still point at him. Groot didn't want to leave her so he kneel near her and call the others to come where Hako was. Then Groot start to grow until he finally make a sphere that protect everyone. Hako sigh "If i have enough blood... then i could cut my arm... and regenerate it"

"You can do that?" Peter ask

"Now... no. I reach my limits. If we go to a hospital, assuming we made it out of this... then yes. My heart... it hurts" She said and grab her chest

"Don't worry. You'll be fine" Said Drax

"... No, i won't" Hako start to close her eyes. Her heart was stopping "I think... this is my stop, Drax"

"Wait!" Peter shake her "Don't close your eyes yet! Hako!"

"I... Don't... Regret..." Hako close her eyes...


	10. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy

**It's done! My first Fanfiction completed! I'm so happy XD Thanks to all of you for following the story. I love you all :D Now wait for the new film, because a sequel of this will come up. And who knows... maybe they will team up with the Avengers. Anyway, thanks for all your supporting! You guys are the best!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 10** : _We're the Guardians of the Galaxy_

Hako open her eyes only to meet a bright light right at her face. She stand up and look around... pure whiteness. She didn't remember how she end up there, she can't remember anything at all. She didn't feel complete at all, she look down and saw her left arm... it's gone, it was cutted. She touch at the wound, the flesh, she didn't feel pain at all. It was freaking her out.

"Don't worry" A voice said from the distant "You'll come back soon"

"Who's there?" She ask. Hako didn't see anyone near her. She was alone

"Don't be afraid" The voice come from behind her. She turn around and saw an old man sitting in a chair. Hako look at the old man carefully. He had white short hair and he was dressing like a homeless person. He's eyes didn't leave Hako "You know how many had come here but never return to their worlds?"

"I-I don't understand" Said Hako and walk to him "Who are you and what i'm doing here?"

"Simple... You died" He said out of nowhere

"Pfff. Yeah, right" Said Hako. The man stand up and touch Hako's forehead. Her eyes widen suddenly because of the memories coming back at her. The man remove his hand from her and Hako start to cry.

"Don't cry, Hako. You'll come back soon enough. You still have work to do... Things need to happen, and you need to be there" The man say and Hako walk backwards

"WHO ARE YOU?!" She yell

"... I don't have a name. People know me with many names they put me in the course of history. The more usual is God" The old man, calling himself God, was now standing before Hako "But the entities that "control" the main forces of the universe call me..." His lips move but Hako couldn't hear him

"W-What?" She ask and this time she heard him

" _ **The One Above All...**_ " He said and Hako close her eyes "You will not remember this encounter... Hako. For your own good..."

* * *

The Dark Aster crashed on Xandar. After the smoke of the crash clears, the Xandarians start to gather and see the Dark Aster reduced to trash. Near the rubbles of the ship, Peter, Gamora, Rocket and Drax wake up. They saw around them the destruction that the Dark Aster cause. Peter saw Hako lying on the rubble, her eyes were closed and her left arm was missing. Peter and Gamora stand up and went to see her, she was pale. Peter sigh.

"She's gone, didn't she?" Peter ask

"I think-" Gamora was interrupted. Hako open her eyes and search for air "She's still alive" Said Gamora "We need to take her to a hospital now"

"Y-Yes we need to-" Peter hear people around them gasping. He turn aroun only to see Ronan walking out of the ship without a single scratch "You have to be fucking kidding me" He whisper. Rocket saw Ronan walking at them.

"You killed Groot!" Rocket yell at him and run to punch him. Ronan move his hammer and send Rocket flying. Hako open her eyes and saw Ronan. She couldn't see clearly but she knew it was him. She look down, her arm slowly start to regenerate but without enough blood she will die.

"Behold!" Ronan scream "Your Guardians of the Galaxy! What fruit have they wrought? Only that my father and his father shall finally know vengeance. People of Xandar, the time has come to rejoice and renounce your paltry gods!" Ronan raise his hammer. Peter slowly stand up. "Your salvation is at hand" Ronan yell in Kree language. Peter appear before him and start to sing a song that the tape deck was playing. It was " _Ooh Child"_ from _The Five Stairsteps_.

 _ **Ooh-oo child  
**_ _ **Things are gonna get easier  
**_ _ **Ooh-oo child  
**_ _ **Things'll get brighter**_

 _ **Ooh-oo child  
**_ _ **Things are gonna get easier  
**_ _ **Ooh-oo child  
**_ _ **Things'll get brighter**_

"Now bring it down hard!" He said and start to dance awkwardly. Everyone was looking at him like he was just crazy, even Ronan. Hako realize why he was doing it. Rocket was reparing the Hadron Enforcer, Drax was helping him. Hako didn't know the lyrics of the song so she start to move her right arm a little to get Ronan's attention too

"Nice dance, Peter. Keep like that" She said

"What are you doing?" Ronan ask, confused

"Dance-off, bro. Me and you. Gamora" Peter point at Gamora to join him but she shake her head. She didn't want to dance at all, much less in this situation "Hako?" Then he point at Hako. He remember that she couldn't move. Hako show him the middle finger "O-Okay. Take it back" He said and keep dancing

"What are you doing?!" Ronan ask again

"I'm distracting you, you big turd blossom" Said Peter. Ronan turn around as soon he heard a gun behind him. Drax was holding the Hadron Enforcer, Rocket put together the cables and Drax shoot at his hammer and breaking it, making the Infinity Stone to fall to the ground. Peter jump to grab the stone, Ronan extend his hand to reach it. But in the end, Peter grab it. As soon he touch it, an purple hurricane form and Peter was trapped inside. Gamora run at the hurricane, Rocket and Drax did the same. Hako try to stand up quickly but she couldn't. She didn't have blood, if she move she will die. Hako didn't care about her life anymore, she was worried about Peter and the others. She breath heavily and make her way to the hurricane. The wind was strong, very strong. She was getting weak by the second, she was starting to fall back but her determination was bigger. At that moment she realize that she indeed was prepare to give her life in order to save someone.

She enter the hurricane and saw Peter standing with the Stone in his hand, Gamora touch his hand and the power run through her body and start to glow purple just like the stone. Drax come after and touch Peter's shoulder. It happen the same, the power enter his body. Then Rocket grab Drax finger and happen the same. They all were sharing the power. Hako walk to them and touch Rocket shoulder. She could feel the power travelling through her whole body, it feel good but at the same time it was killing her. She stand firmly with her comrades and face Ronan.

Ronan couldn't believe what he was seeing. They were controlling the power of the Infinity Stone so easily "You're mortal! How?!" He demand answers

"You said it yourself, bitch. We're the _Guardians of the Galaxy_ " Said Peter. Ronan growl at them and what was left of his hammer try to attack. Peter open his hand and the power of the Stone surround Ronan. Slowly consume him and disintegrated him. Gamora take out a device to contain the stone inside of it. Peter mantein his hand open, Gamora put the Stone inside the device and the hurricane ended. Everything was over.

"Well, well, well" Yondu appear clapping his hands "Quite the light show. Ain't this sweet. But you got some business to attend to before all the nookie-nookie starts" Peter take the device and hide it behind him before Yondu walk toward them

"Peter, you can't" Said Gamora

"You gotta reconsider this, Yondu. I don't know who you're selling this to, but the only way the universe can survive is if you give it to the Nova Corps" Said Peter

"I may be as pretty as an angel, but i sure as hell ain't one" Said Yondu "Hand it over, son" Yondu extend his hand. Peter take the device and give it to him. Yondu smile and walk away

"Yondu. Do not open that Orb. You know that, right? You've seen what it does to people" Yondu throw a smile at him and left. As soon the ship of Yondu leave the planet. Peter take out another device "He is gonna be so pissed when he realizes i switched out the Orb on him" Gamora laugh

"He was gonna kill you, Peter" She said

"I know. But he was about the only family i had"

"No. He wasn't" Gamora replied

"Aww, Really sweet. You two are having a moment while i'm dying here" Said Hako and kneel in the ground

"Are you okay?" Peter ask and Hako look at him in disbelieve

"Are you fucking blind?! I don't have an arm... or any blood left. It's a miracle that i can talk... or move at all"

"Don't worry you will-" Hako interrupt Gamora

"Stop saying: _Don't worry_! I'm worried as hell!" Hako yell at Gamora "I'm dying here!"

* * *

A couple of days have passed since the attack of Ronan on Xandar. People cry over the lives that were lost at that day. Some of them still missing but everyone is doing everything they can. In the hospital they give Hako a transfusion. It was difficult because of her blood and the fact that she was the last one of her kind, but helped that she wasn't pure so they could find a donator. Slowly, Hako's left arm start to regenerate but the doctors of Nova Corps insisted on accelerate the process with nanomachines.

Hako turn them down, she want it to heal alone. Her arm regenarate completely after 3 days. After that she was discharged from the hospital and the Nova Corps take her to the Nova Corps headquarters. There she saw Peter talking with some of the officers. He saw Hako, walk to her and hug her.

"... P-Peter. Stop hugging me or i'll stab you" Hako was blushing a little

"Sorry is just that i was worried. They didn't let us see you at all during this days" Peter look at her arm "It looks new"

"Because it is new... i have to workout a little, is very skinny" Compare to her right arm, the left one lacks any muscle

"Come with me. The Nova Corps call us all to a meeting, they wanted to talk with us about something"

"I hope they won't send us back to prison because we'll escape again anyway"

"Hahaha Yeah. With Rocket everything is possible..." Peter make a pause "Did you know that Groot...?"

"Yes..."

"Still, looks like Rocket manage to plant him. He will grow up again... In about a year or so"

"I hope so. He's a cool tree" Said Hako. Both went to the main room of the Nova Corps Headquarters. One of the Nova Corps talk with Peter about something unusual on his body. Gamora arrive not long after.

"Why would you even know this?" Peter ask

"When we arrested you, we noticed an anomaly in your nervous system, se we had it checked out"

"I'm not Terran?" Peter ask

"You are half Terran" Said Nova Prime "Your mother was of Earth. Your father, well, he's something very ancient we've never seen here before"

"That could be why you were able to hold the Stone for as long as you did" Said Gamora

"Maybe your father is a Celestial" Hako suggested

"Who knows. There's no way of knowing..." Said Nova Prime "You're friend have arrived" She said and point at the door. Drax and Rocket come out of it. Rocket was holding a plantpot "On behalf of the Nova Corps, we'd like to express our profound gratitude for your help in saving Xandar. If you will follow Denarian Dey, he has something to show you. But before that" Nova Prime turn to Hako "We know that you had commited a lot of crimes, must of them of unforgivable nature. But thanks to your determination, your skills and after talking with your friends, i'm here to give you a proposition. Hako, would you like to join the Nova Corps and train our future soldiers?" Nova Prime ask and Hako's eyes widen

"W-What? But i'm a criminal"

"Your crimes are all forgiven. If you accept or not doesn't matter but we want to give you a better future, more possibilities. It's your choice, we won't push you" Hako look at Peter and the others, then at Nova Prime and sigh

"It's... Actually sounds nice. If i had that offer when i run away from home... I would have accept it without thinking it twice, Nova Prime. But now i decided what i want to do with my life. If the offer stills up, i will return"

"We will wait then. Good Luck" Said Nova Prime and Hako join Peter

"Are you sure about that?" Peter ask "That could have been an opportunity for you"

"Yeah... i have unfinish business first"

"And that would be...?"

"Mainly... Killing my father"

"Thanos? Really?"

"No one will miss him so. Are you with me?"

"I should be asking if you are with us" Said Peter

"Of course i'm with you all... But when the time comes. Will you fight with me?" Hako ask. She was serious about it

"Of course" Said Peter. "We have your back" They all went outside only to see Peter's Milano. It was rebuilt

"We tried to keep it as close to the original as possible" Said Denarian Dey "We salvaged as much as we could"

"Wow. Thank you" Said Peter

"I have a family. They're alive because of you" Said Denarian

"Wait, wait! What happen to my ship?" Hako remember her ship that leave in Xandar at the beginning of this jorney. Denarian didn't know how to response

"That ship... Umm, we kinda... destroy it"

"You did what?!" Hako yell and Drax stop her "Let me go Drax!"

"Take it easy. We take out everything before dismantle the ship" Hako calm down a little "We leave it on the Milano"

"Ha... i was about to kill you if you destroy my things" Hako smile and Drax let go off her

"Like Nova Prime said before. Your criminal records have been expunged. However, i have to warn you against breaking any laws in the future"

"Can i torture my enemies?" Hako ask

"That's against the laws"

"... But they are my enemies. They deserve it"

"Question" Said Rocket "What if i see something that i want to take, and belongs to someone else?"

"You will be arrested" Denarian replied

"But what if i want it more than the person who has it?" Rocket insisted

"It's still illegal"

"That doesn't follow. No, i want it more, sir. Do you understand? What are you laughing at?" He ask to Gamora who was laughing at his quetions "Why? I can't have a discussion with this gentleman?"

"What if someone does something irksome and i decide to remove his spine?" Drax ask

"That's why i love this guy" Said Hako "We are in the same channel here"

"That's actually murder. One of the worst crimes of all. So... also illegal"

"It's okay" Hako pat Drax's back "We'll remove someone spine eventually. Hang in there" She and Drax walk away

"They'll be fine, Dey. I'm gonna keep an eye on them" Said Peter

"You?" Dey laugh a little. Peter wasn't someone you should trust to keep an eye on criminals

"Yeah. Me" He smile and follow his comrades to the Milano

* * *

Hako sit down in the cabin with Peter and the others. For the first time in years she feel complete, she feel wanted, she feel happy to be around people that understand her and would by there for her. Hako smile and Drax look at her

"Why are you smiling?" He ask

"Nothing. Just feeling whole for a moment. That's all" Hako replied and smile at him. "Don't forget about the deal, Drax... Although we can take our time on this. We should enjoy the ride now"

"Yes, we should enjoy the moment" Said Drax. Peter take the control of the ship and look at each one of his new partners in crime

"So, what should we do next?" He ask "Something Good? Something Bad? A bit of both?"

"We'll follow your lead, Star-Lord" Said Gamora

"Bit of both!" He said and turn on the ship. Hako look out of the window as they exit Xandar and together travel across the galaxy. She can't wait to see what's their next destiny. True, she still have a lot of unfinish business but she will take care of them one by one. For now she will forget about everything and enjoy the ride with the first friends she ever had...


	11. Big Announcement!

_**Okay, I have something to say... THE SEQUEL IS HERE! XD**_

 _ **THAT'S ALL**_

 _ **(ALSO, I DON'T THINK I HAVE THE TIME TO CORRECT THE GRAMMARS OF THIS FANFIC NOW, SO I MIGHT DO IT AROUND NEW YEAR)**_


End file.
